


Meanie Smut/PWP Collection~

by wonwoos_buttcheeks (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bottom Wonwoo, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Family Fluff, Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Mingyu, im extremely embarrassed by this i wrote this when i was a lil kiddo ok dont judge me, it will have a lot of kinks and shit as the chapters come, kitten play, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wonwoos_buttcheeks
Summary: A collection of meanie smut for you kinky, hungry and thirsty readers out there!Enjoy~





	1. Prologue

Wonwoo was in a damn important meeting when he heard his phone buzz.  
He tried to resist opening his phone and checking the text as he was in a meeting, and that's what a responsible person will do. Pay attention to a more important thing, the meeting.  
But being the curious little shit he is, he took his phone and hid it under the long, black and shiny desk, so that no one would see what he is doing.  
He swiped the screen and clicked on the notification. His stomach did a flip flop when he saw the sender's picture.  
The name of the sender rolled off Wonwoo's lips in a whisper.  
Kim Mingyu.

 

Mingyu: where are you?  
In a shithole about to be crucified, that's where I am Wonwoo was about to type. But of course he didn't. He couldn't.  
He didn't want to end up being tied up to the bed with a gag in his mouth and a vibrator up his ass the whole night, just because he was rude.  
He has to work the next morning too for God's sake.  
Wonwoo: in a meeting  
Wonwoo tried to keep his calm demeanor, ignoring the weird stare from his co worker sitting beside him.  
Are you okay? his Soonyoung mouthed.  
Wonwoo nodded and gave a reassuring smile to him. They weren't exactly friends, but were more than strangers.  
Enough to greet each other in the elevator.  
His phone buzzed again.  
Mingyu: I need you to come home. Right now.  
Wonwoo's fox like eyes widened. His throat suddenly went dry. Seriously, he went to work for just a few hours and this kid couldn't keep it to himself for even a little time.  
Wonwoo: Mingyu, I am sorry. I can't leave. The meeting is important.  
Wonwoo waited for Mingyu's text as if his life depended on it. And to look at it from Wonwoo's perspective, it kinda did.  
If he didn't listen to Mingyu, he'll have to face consequences, if he didn't listen to his boss, he'll have to face consequences. Why did his life had to be such a hellhole?  
When his phone buzzed, he almost jumped out of his seat. Junhui, his sassy best friend, who was sitting in front of him, put his hand on his thigh and raised his eyebrow.  
Wonwoo guiltily smiled and shrugged his shoulders in a way that the former understood what he was trying to say. Junhui rolled his eyes and gave him the look of doom(that's what Wonwoo liked to call it), clearly saying calm your titties and focus on the meeting Woo  
Wonwoo stuck his tongue out to Junhui and proceeded to check his message.  
Mingyu: come here now or you know the consequences very well wonwoo  
Of course I know the consequences, that's what I'm getting scared of.  
With shaking fingers and a small piece of hope, he typed:  
Wonwoo: mingyu, please. I'll do anything. Please. I just can't come home right now.  
Wonwoo waited for fifteen minutes but he didn't get any reply from the younger.  
Yeah. Mingyu was younger than him. But how Wonwoo became the bottom in their relationship, don't ask him.  
After two fucking hours, which seemed like a lifetime to Wonwoo, the meeting was finally over. He literally ran to his office cubicle to collect his car keys and coat and went straight to his car.  
When he reached home, he suddenly felt very scared. Mingyu hadn't replied to his message, so he must be mad. And when Mingyu gets mad, well, it's better not to talk about it.  
He parked his car in front of the huge mansion he and Mingyu together lived in and thought about different ways in which he could apologize to Mingyu.  
But none which were useful came to his mind.  
Just at the mere age of twenty three, Mingyu was more rich than half the neighborhood combined. While Wonwoo, at twenty six, worked a normal and average paying job.  
Again, why did Mingyu choose him?  
As the bodyguard opened the door for Wonwoo to enter, the former out of nowhere, said, "Mr. Kim has been expecting you." with a smirk.  
"Save it, Jeonghan. I'm already scared." Wonwoo snapped.  
Jeonghan winked and closed the door behind Wonwoo. There was no one in the long stretched hallway, nor in the huge dining room. Or the bar. Or the living room where Mingyu was mostly found, playing the piano perfectly, being the perfect epitome of God that he is.  
Of course, Mingyu will be in the bedroom. The place with which Wonwoo kind of has a love hate relationship with.  
Today: Hate  
With trembling footsteps, Wonwoo climbed the big carpeted staircase with a bouquet(read: his last shredded fragment of hope) in his hand.  
He was just going to open the door when the last working piece of his brain stopped him.  
Knock, you fool. Be obedient.  
He knocked on the door, but as his skinny knuckles touched the expensive wooden door, it opened. The door was unlocked.  
With shaking hands, Wonwoo opened the door to see no one inside it. He carefully placed the bouquet of flowers(wild roses, Mingyu's favourite), and just as he was about to turn, he felt warm hands slip under his waist, pulling his back against a toned and flat chest.  
"You're home." A deep voice said.  
"Ming-"  
"You disobeyed me Wonwoo. Why?"  
Wonwoo froze. "Min-mingyu, the m-meeting was im-impor-"  
"Strike one."  
Shit, he argued.  
"Mingyu, p-please. I didn't-"  
"Strike two." Mingyu slipped his fingers inside Wonwoo's shirt, his warm fingers against his cool stomach, it made the smaller moan.  
"You've got one more chance." Mingyu breathed against Wonwoo's neck, kissing the expanse of his skin.  
"Mingyu-"  
"Wrong word." Mingyu interrupted. "Use your brain."  
"Uh..um.." Wonwoo thought. He was so afraid yet so excited ( and fuck, turned on) of what was was to come, he couldn't think rationally.  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck, think Wonwoo, think. Use that goddamn brain of yours.  
"Uh..Sir?" Wonwoo said, unsure.  
Silence. That's what Wonwoo heard.  
But then he heard Mingyu chuckle behind him.  
"Strike three. You're out."  
And at that moment, Wonwoo knew he was in big, big trouble.


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonwoo gets punished by Mingyu.

"Strike three. You're out."  
Wonwoo would not like to admit this, and call him shameless, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't turned on, because fuck Mingyu sounded so hot when he acted like this.  
But that doesn't mean that he wasn't scared.  
"Mi-mingyu, I'm really sor-"  
"Save it." Mingyu interrupted. The warm hands which were already under Wonwoo's shirt brushed against his nipples, causing wonwoo to moan softly. "Strip for me."  
Wonwoo widened his eyes.   
"Wh-what?" He dumbly said.  
Mingyu's hands stopped, and Wonwoo almost, almost whined because damn, even Mingyu's hands felt so good.  
"Do I have to repeat myself?" Mingyu growled.   
"N-no." Wonwoo shifted and shakily removed his clothes until he was only in his boxers. As he was about to turn around to face Mingyu, a black cloth was placed in front of his eyes, completely blocking his view.  
"Mingyu.." Wonwoo gasped.  
"So cute..." Mingyu hummed, running his hands along Wonwoo's sides. He nuzzled his nose against Wonwoo's hair, near his ear, and whispered, "Are you ready to be punished, baby boy?"  
"Nngh..yes.." Wonwoo could only moan, Mingyu's hot breathe tickling his ears.  
"Good. Now, sit obediently on the bed and don't touch yourself, do you understand?"  
"Y-yes." And with saying that, Wonwoo dumbly moved his around in the air searching for the bed, until his pale fingertips glided against smooth silk.  
He could only hear the quiet sounds of Mingyu's fingers against objects, which Wonwoo believed, were his toys.  
He remembered when he saw the cabinet of Mingyu's toys for the first time. He had visited the younger's house for the first time, and as they went upstairs the cabinet was the first thing which caught his attention.  
"What's this?" Wonwoo said, his hands roaming over the antique wooden surface.  
"This?" Mingyu asked, as he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist from behind and kissed the region between his neck and collarbones. "This, is my treasure. My pleasure. And only two people get the liberty to see my treasure.."  
Curiosity came, and Wonwoo asked, "Who?"  
He heard Mingyu laugh behind him. "First, it's obviously me. Second..." Mingyu trailed off.  
"Second..?" Wonwoo turned his neck slightly to look at him. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and leaned in so that their noses were touching together. "It's the person on whom I'm going to use my treasure on." he whispered.  
After that, Mingyu had fondly showed his toys to Wonwoo who looked at them with fascination.  
The cabinet was quite big, actually. Full of collars and belts and whips of different colours and thickness, dildos and vibrators of different shapes and sizes, handcuffs, sawhorses, colourful ropes, cock rings-  
The creaking of bed woke him up from his thoughts. Mingyu had come back. "You've been a very very bad boy today, Wonwoo." He heard Mingyu say as he and he felt his hands being tied up by a smooth cloth. Silk, maybe.   
Mingyu tied his skinny wrists and knotted the ends skillfully to a hook above the headboard, so that Wonwoo's hands were above his head, leaving him completely helpless. Wonwoo forgot that Mingyu was extremely skilled in Shibari and knew his way with ropes.  
"I thought that you were being such a good boy recently, so you deserved a present." Mingyu sighed, feigning remorse. "But I guess, no presents for you today."  
Wonwoo internally cursed himself. He had to blow this one, eh? He really just fucking had to.  
"Turn around." Mingyu ordered.  
"B-but my hands are tied." Wonwoo softly said.  
"Your feet aren't."  
Wonwoo sighed quietly and tried to get up, awkwardly twisting his body, when he finally managed to turn around without hurting his wrists, his back towards the taller. This position gave Mingyu a better view, Wonwoo on his knees, his hands tied to the headboard and his back arching beautifully.  
Wonwoo felt cool leather against his back, tracing his skin from the nape of his neck to the curve of his ass.   
"So pretty....your hole is twitching so cutely." Mingyu cooed, as he ran the tip of his whip over Wonwoo's hole, making the latter push his ass back against it,   
Wonwoo lowered his head, his nape starting to get sweaty.  
"Ming- Ahh!" Wonwoo was interrupted by a painful whip on his ass.  
"That's daddy to you, baby boy."  
Wonwoo widened his eyes. Shit, how could he be so stupid? Daddy was what he should've said earlier. He mentally face palmed himself.  
"D-daddy, I'm s-sorry."  
Whip.  
"Sorry for what, baby boy?"  
"Ngh...for disobeying you.." Wonwoo could feel the pain turning into pleasure, burning through his veins.  
Whip.  
"And?"  
Tears streamed down his pale and soft cheeks.  
Whip.  
"Answer me or daddy won't talk to you."  
"No! Because..(sniff)..because I talked back to you, daddy."  
Whip.  
"And?"  
"(sniff) b-because I argued with you even more a-and didn't c-call you (sniff) daddy."  
Whip.  
"Good. Now, will you do this again? Will you disobey daddy again?"  
Whip.  
"(sniff) N-no, daddy."  
Whip.  
"Say the full sentence."  
"I-I won't do this again, daddy. (Sniff) I-I'm so sorry, daddy."  
"Good boy." Mingyu praised, caressing Wonwoo's buttcheeks, which were now painted in a blissful shade between red and pink.  
Mingyu came forward and removed Wonwoo's blindfold, kissing away his tears. "I'm proud of you. You took it very well." He murmured against Wonwoo's wet cheeks, making the latter blush.  
"Th-thank you, daddy."  
Mingyu smiled, caressing Wonwoo's cheeks, wiping away any extra trace of tears. "I just don't like it that my baby boy is away from me."  
Wonwoo leaned into the touch and smiled.  
"Do you want daddy to untie your wrists?"  
Wonwoo nodded. "Okay."  
Mingyu swiftly undid the knots and threw the silk cloth somewhere on the ground. It took Wonwoo a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the soft candle light in the room, and when he adjusted he found Mingyu gently kissing his wrists.  
"Lay on the bed for me, 'kay?" Mingyu said as he rumbled through the drawer for lube.  
"Okay, daddy."

 

  
Wonwoo always took Mingyu's fingers so well. His tight and pink hole loosening and clenching deliciously around Mingyu's thick and long fingers.  
His back arched off the bed, when Mingyu hit that spot just right, while sucking on his sensitive nipples. "D-daddy!"   
Mingyu smirked. "Is my baby ready?"  
Wonwoo gasped, as Mingyu continued to press and rub the tip of his middle finger against his prostate. "Yes! Please, daddy."  
Mingyu removed his fingers and quickly lubed his cock, not being able to wait to feel Wonwoo around him. He hooked his one hand around Wonwoo's lithe waist and the other beside his head, and pushed into him centimeter by centimeter, letting the shorter male adjust to his size.  
"Daddy can move now." Wonwoo softly spoke, after he felt ready.  
Mingyu withdrew, only to slam into Wonwoo in one go, making Wonwoo see fireworks. He gripped Wonwoo's hips tighter, slamming into him faster.  
Just the sight of Wonwoo was making him come closer to his orgasm. With his legs spread out, saliva dripping from his lips which were parted in a silent scream, and whole body glowing with a thin layer of perspiration, Mingyu knew he had fallen in love.   
"Daddy, I'm c-close..."  
"Come for me, baby."  
Wonwoo came with a cry, followed by Mingyu seconds after, white stripes decorating two naked bodies beautifully.  
After catching their breathes, Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu's waist and rested his head on the taller's toned chest.  
"I love you, daddy."  
"I love you too, baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its too fifty shades of grey but oh well. i literally wrote this on my phone in one seating OKAY. Hope you enjoyed the failed smut lol. next up is a different au. if you have any requests, feel free to comment!


	3. Beauty Behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical au meanie ;)

Mingyu was bored, to say the least.

The party which his father forced him to attend was nothing close to his interest at all.

His father thought he was oblivious, but he knew that he was only told to attend this party because apparently time had come for him to settle down and have children, thus, he would get a chance to meet many beautiful and eligible princesses for him to get married.

Mingyu was already twenty four and within a year he would be crowned as the king of his kingdom.

Even though he may sound a bit ungrateful and disrespectful, he doesn't want anything to do with ruling a kingdom. He just wanted to travel the world but his father highly objected the idea.

 

\---  
Being the most eligible bachelor present in the room, he could feel the eyes of most princesses on him, seduction pouring through them.

But nothing really caught his interest. Yes, he'll admit they were beautiful, but still, not his type.

"Excuse me?"

Mingyu turned around to see Sungmi, the famous princess of Kang Kingdom. Girls in the village nearly spent hours in their rooms just to look like her, she was that beautiful.

"Yes?" Mingyu politely asked.

"May I have this dance?" Sungmi raised her hand for Mingyu to take.

The latter could say that she was trying too hard to be flirty.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't pique my interest." Mingyu straight forwardly said. Sungmi widened her eyes in disbelief. Nobody had ever dared to talk to her like that.

Before she could say anything in retreat, Mingyu had walked away. Girls were seriously a handful sometimes.

Just when Mingyu thought he was about to pass out from boredom, a pair of smokey fox like eyes grabbed his attention, taking his breathe away.

In front of him, was a man, a little shorter than him - with a body that could beat any girl to shame - drinking red wine. From his clothes, the taller could tell that the man was probably a servant, with his white collared and frilled shirt and black waistcoat.

But oh was he beautiful!

But his eyes were what grabbed his attention. Even though the man was wearing a black sequined mask which covered most of his face, his eyes were visible and, mesmerizing.  
Mingyu couldn't help himself but walk towards the male. "May I?"

The man looked towards Mingyu and raised his eyes. Mingyu took a deep breathe, the male's eyes were of a shade somewhere between black and purple, which he swears he has never seen on anyone before.

He could see a glint of amusement dancing in the smaller's eyes, before he smiled and said, "Sure."

Mingyu took his hands and noticed that the other's hand was much smaller than his own. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor, Mingyu wrapped his hand around the man's tiny waist, while the other placed his on his shoulders.

Mingyu could feel the glares of everyone present in the room, but he didn't care. He glanced towards his father, who looked as if he could blast from anger.

And who could blame him? His son, the prince of the biggest kingdom, Kim, was dancing in front of everyone with a servant. How shameful for him.  
But Mingyu simply chose to ignore him.

"What's your name?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo smirked before saying, "Jeon Wonwoo....You're quite daring, dancing with someone like me when you have plenty beautiful divas here to dance with."

Mingyu softly laughed. "Divas?"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Hmm. See the one dancing over there? I had to clean up all the things she broke, because apparently her husband wasn't paying enough attention to her. Overly sensitive petals of flowers they are, I tell you."

"Is it rude to say I pity you?"

Wonwoo shrugged. "It's alright. My work is pity worthy."

"Don't say that. No work is pity worthy."

Again, all he got from Wonwoo was a shrug. Though Mingyu wanted to talk to Wonwoo more, he was getting impatient. He wanted to see the beauty hidden behind the mask.

"Can I see your face?" Mingyu shot.

Wonwoo laughed. "Getting impatient, are we?"

Mingyu licked his lips. "I bet you're beautiful. More than any girl or guy I've seen."

"Oh, I'm flattered...do you know your ways around this palace?"

"Yeah." Mingyu replied.

"Then meet me in the servant's quarters at midnight. The house by the bridge is mine." And with that, Wonwoo broke away from Mingyu's grasp and left the ballroom.

Mingyu was still dazed by the beauty in front of him, watching Wonwoo sway his hips side to side as he walked away. He's really going to be the death of him.  
As he was about to walk away, he was suddenly pulled away by someone into a secluded hallway, away from the people and noise.

"Kim Mingyu!" He heard his father shout at him. "Are you out of your mind?! Dancing with a petty servant like that in front of everyone, don't you have no shame?!"

Mingyu sighed. "Father, I don't care what you think. You dragged me here to choose my bride. No girl really bought my interest here, but if you're so desperate, then I might as well marry that man-"

"Don't you dare!-"

"Dare what?!" Mingyu interrupted. "Marry a man?! You never saw me as a son, did you? You just saw me a heir to the kingdom after you, so that your name carries on. Pathetic. You know what? I'll not be your toy anymore! I'm leaving."

"Mingyu, you're overreacti-" but Mingyu had already started to walk away. The latter could hear his father shouting, "Mingyu, come back this instant!" but he completely ignores it.  
And to be honest, it felt so great. To rebel against his monster of a father. It felt amazing, really.

Now, time for fun.

He glanced at the huge wall clock in the hallway. Only five minutes were left until midnight. He walked towards the servant quarters, and once he reached the house by the bridge, he softly knocked on the door, but it was already unlocked.

When he opened the door, the sight caught his breathe. In front of him was a man, Wonwoo. He had changed his clothes, and was in a red silk robe now, wrapped tightly around his petite frame.

Wonwoo was staring at the full moon in the night, sitting in the balcony, and his back was facing Mingyu.

The latter gulped and stepped forward, making the weak floor beneath creak, startling Wonwoo for a second. He turned around, and even though it was dark with only the soft light of moon lighting the room, Mingyu could see the smaller smirk.

"You came." Wonwoo said as he walked towards the prince with light footsteps.

"Yes, I-" but he was interrupted with soft lips against his. Shocked for a second, Mingyu quickly regained his composure, wrapping his arms around his waist. Wonwoo hummed against his lips, sending vibrations to Mingyu, who was dazed by the feeling of the other's lips on his.

After some time, Wonwoo parted his lips, allowing Mingyu to enter, their tongues dancing in each other's hot caverns.

"You're good." Wonwoo giggled, after parting away from Mingyu, string of saliva still connecting their lips. 

"You're better." Mingyu replied, his hands tightening ever so slightly around Wonwoo's waist. The latter slowly reached his hands towards his own robe, removing them slowly to reveal pale, white shoulders for Mingyu to ravish.

"Touch me. Make me yours for tonight, my prince." Wonwoo said, taking Mingyu's hand in his and putting them on his chest. Mingyu could hear his heart beat against his hand.  
Daring, he tool Wonwoo's robe and pulled them down a bit more, revealing Wonwoo's whole chest and back. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin, sending tingles down Wonwoo's spine, making him arch into the touch.

He slowly latched his lips onto Wonwoo's collarbones, eliciting a soft moan from Wonwoo's parted lips. "Ahh.."

Clothes were shed within minutes, naked bodies hot against each other. Mingyu gently laid Wonwoo onto the mattress, and parted his legs so he can take his place between them.  
"You have beautiful legs." Mingyu said, leaning down to part Wonwoo's soft and milky thighs even more, leaving trails of feather like kisses on the supple skin.

"Nghh..Mingyu...more, please..."

The taller ravished his thighs, sucking and kissing and licking the skin, loving the sounds he got from Wonwoo. While one hand caressed his thighs, his other hand went further inside Wonwoo's thighs, fingers lingering near his hole.

"M-mingyu, oil is over there." Wonwoo pointed towards a wooden shelf. Mingyu reluctantly broke away from the male and went towards the shelf to retrieve a pot covered with a cloth.

He removed the cloth and coated his fingers with it, before again leaning down to paint Wonwoo's thighs with red and purple bruises.

"So beautiful..." Mingyu smirked before gently placing his middle finger at Wonwoo's entrance.

"Gah! Oh Lord..." Wonwoo gasped, as Mingyu circled his finger around his entrance, while his tongue found its way towards his balls.

"En-enter it...please.." Wonwoo breathily said, reaching his hand to touch the back of Mingyu's hand which was near his hole, pushing it towards it.

"Impatient, are you?" Mingyu softly laughed, and entered his finger all the way in, making Wonwoo's back arch, lifting off the mattress. Soon the second and third fingers were added too, scissors and stretching the smaller's velvety walls.

Aafter Mingyu made sure that Wonwoo was stretched, he pulled out his fingers–making Wonwoo whine–and he quickly spread the oil evenly around his cock, lubing it efficiently.  
"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo smirked and winked at him. "Don't trust me with it though. I love pain sometimes, and sure wouldn't mind being hurt by you."

Mingyu smirked back before looking down to align his member along Wonwoo's entrance. "I'm going in, love."

Surprisingly, the smaller was loose around him, sucking him really good. "Ngh...so good, my prince." Wonwoo mumbled, lifting his hips up occasionally to meet Mingyu's thrusts. He only felt a tinge of pain at the starting, pleasure overtaking his body within a fraction of seconds.

He clenched around Mingyu, eliciting a wanton moan from the taller one. "Gosh, Wonwoo you're so beautiful.." he praised, lifting up the mentioned one's lean legs to wrap around his waist, caressing his thighs.

"P-prince...harder.." Wonwoo said amidst Mingyu's thrusts. The latter obeyed and increased his pace, both men feeling the tight coil forming in their stomachs. Mingyu's pace started to become more disorganized and fast, orgasm about to hit him.

"P-please..f-fill me with you.." Wonwoo weakly said, too intoxicated by the pleasure surging through his veins.

Soon after, Wonwoo came, arching his back with his chest against Mingyu's, painting his stomach white. Mingyu followed suit right after, filling the smaller's hole, before following down onto him, burrying his face into the crook of Wonwoo's neck.

"That...that was really good." Mingyu sighed.

Wonwoo chuckled. "It indeed was, prince."

They just lay there on the mattress, catching their breathe,with Mingyu plopping down beside the smaller, until the aforementioned out of the blue spoke, "Hey Wonwoo?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to run away with me?" 

Wonwoo propped himself up on his elbows and asked, " I'd love to. I don't really like the work here anyways. But why?"

Mingyu looked down and said,"I had a fight..with my father..."

He looked up to meet Wonwoo's eyes, which were telling him to continue, so he did. "He..he's really selfish. Ever since I was young..he ..he never really loved me. I know, it's pitysome, but still. As a father..he-he never acted as one..."

"....but why do you want to run away?" Wonwoo asked.

"I had a fight, as I said. And it didn't exactly end on good terms. So, I think he'll send his guards to search for me. So, before they come, I'll have to run away."

"What will you do after running away?" Wonwoo curiously asked.

"Travel." Mingyu smirked. " I had always wanted to travel."

Wonwoo smiled.

"So, will you come with me, princess?"

Wonwoo wholeheartedly laughed. "How can I say no to my Prince?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this was so weird.  
> hope you enjoyed it! send in requests so i can get out of my writer's block and write something. seriously sorry if i disappointed.


	4. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mingyu gets jealous and Wonwoo faces the consequences.

His hyung wasn't giving him enough attention and the younger was getting a bit annoyed.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with eagle eyes, watching his every movement carefully, when the members played with him, touching him in ways which were too intimate for Mingyu's liking.

He had liked his hyung for quite some time, and he was sure that the feelings he had for the older were definitely not platonic. Definitely not. He hadn't had the courage to really go confess to Wonwoo, fearing that if the latter refuses, their friendship will also ruin. But that didn't mean that he could not be a tad bit possessive for his hyung.

To say, the rest of the members were still a little bit cautious to not cross a boundary with Wonwoo, because it was better to do it, rather than face the consequences with a very jealous Mingyu later.

But as usually, there was a certain ball of fluff (and dumbness) who could not take a hint at all. Soonyoung.

Out of all the members, it was Soonyoung who initiated skinship with Wonwoo the most. And it irritated Mingyu to no extent. Who were Soonyoung hyung to touch Wonwoo, his hyung?

One day, when no one was in the practice room, and Soonyoung was teaching Wonwoo the dance for one of Seventeen's songs, so that they both were the only ones in the room.

"Wonwoo-yah...you're doing it wrong. Your chest is too stiff. You'll not be able to do a bodyroll if you'll be so stiff."

Soonyoung went towards the younger, putting his hand on Wonwoo's chest, giving it a little push. "See? Move your chest back like this...and use your hips to move your chest front.." His hands settling on his waist, his fingers taking a feather light grip.

Wonwoo squirmed and softly chuckled. "Hyung, that tickles a little. Your hands."

Soonyoung smirked. "Oh yeah?" his eyes crinkling to form his famous 10:10 smile. "Well...how about this?"

And then Soonyoung attacked Wonwoo, tickling him in every place his hand could reach. A little fun between practice couldn't hurt, right?

Soonyoung didn't stop until he had Wonwoo pinned against the floor with his hands. They stayed like that for a while, and before Wonwoo could ask the older to get up, he was met with lips against his own. Soonyoung was kissing him.

Wonwoo unconsciously moaned into the kiss, trying to match Soonyoung's pace.

What they didn't know, was that a certain boy had entered the door and was watching their ministrations, with a burning lust. Kim Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung.." He growled.

Both Soonyoung and Wonwoo stopped kissing, shocked to see the younger. "Wh-what are doing here?" The former asked.

Ignoring the question, Mingyu asked, "Hyung, can you please leave me with Wonwoo hyung for some time? Alone?" He tried to sound as respectful as he could, as no matter how much Mingyu wanted to punch him in this situation, he was still his elder.

Soonyoung stood up and asked him, "Why?"

Mingyu came closer to him, towering in front of him, and spoke in the most deep tone he could, "Do you have a problem with that, hyung."

Intimidated, Soonyoung spoke, "N-no. I was going to go to Junhui to practice some more steps anyway." and with that he left the practice room.

Mingyu locked the door behind him, before turning his back to a really confused Wonwoo.

"M-mingyu?"

The mentioned one started to walk slowly towards his elder. "Hyung? You're so cruel, hurting me like that, by kissing Soonyoung hyung.."

Wonwoo felt nervous, but he didn't step backwards.

Mingyu had seen Wonwoo get intimate with others, but had built up a tendency to control himself. But when he saw Soonyoung and Wonwoo kiss like that in front of him, something clicked inside of him.

It made him more bold, and strong, and he suddenly felt the need to tell his precious hyung that he was his, and only his.

"I-I don't understand.." Wonwoo stuttered.

Mingyu clicked his tongue. "Then I'll help you.." and with that he grabbed Wonwoo by the waist and crashed their bodies together, connecting his lips with his.

Wonwoo's hands came to rest on Mingyu's broad shoulders, clutching onto them. He felt the need. Felt the need to submit himself, a feeling it had never felt before but it was good anyways.

After separating, "Do you like him, hm? Soonyoung hyung?..", his eyes searching Wonwoo's. The latter shook his head no. "Then why did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me." Wonwoo weakly protested. Why he was protesting, he didn't know.

"Then why did you let him kiss you?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo doesn't know if he was imagining things, but he swears he saw a glint of sadness in Mingyu's eyes for a second. He didn't argue.

Instead, he crashed his lips against Mingyu's, shocking the latter for a second before he too composed himself. He doesn't know why he's feeling guilty.

It's not as if him and Mingyu were in a relationship, so why was he feeling as if he had just cheated on him? He doesn't know. He had ways been a bit confused about his feelings for Mingyu.

He knew that something was wrong with him, because his heart didn't do somersaults in his body when he saw other members, unlike Mingyu. The latter was the reason for the butterflies in his stomach, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't calm down whenever Mingyu talked with him or as much as brushed his arms against him.

He tried to ignore these feelings, because he knew it was wrong to have such feelings for your younger. But he couldn't help it. So he always masked his feelings underneath him, covering his emotions with that poker face of his.

But when today Mingyu kissed him, he couldn't help himself but kiss him back. He doesn't know why the taller kissed him, but he doesn't question it.

When he felt Mingyu's hands resting on his waist, he blushed, hoping the taller wouldn't see the colour creeping up his face.

After again separating, before Mingyu could say anything, he said, "Mingyu, will you have sex with me?"

An awkward silence fell in the room, making Wonwoo question his whole damn existence on earth. Why did he say that? What will Mingyu think about him after this? Will he lose respect for him?

There were so many what's, and why's, and will's in his head, that he almost didn't catch Mingyu saying a "yes".

"W-what?" Wonwoo asked, eyes wide open.

"Hyung, I said yes."

⚫⚫⚫  
How he ended up on the table in their practice room, laying on his back, Wonwoo doesn't know. All he knows is that he wants Mingyu pressed up against his body, and feel his warmth.

As he felt Mingyu spreading his legs, he widened his eyes and stopped him.

"Wait!"

Mingyu confusedly looked at him. "What happened hyung? Are you okay?"

Wonwoo nodded and gulped. "Yes. B-but...shouldn't I be the one to...I don't know...uh..."

Mingyu softly laughed. "Do you wanna top, hyung?"

"I..I'm the older one here so..."

"No, you're saying you need to top. Do you want to top, hyung? It's about you here.."

Wonwoo looked down shaking his head ever so slightky. Mingyu smiled and leaned forward to connect his forehead with Wonwoo's. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, hyung." he whispered.

Wonwoo breathily chuckled, cheeks flushing at the closeness of their faces. "I-I think I like you, Mingyu." he softly said.

Mingyu moved his lips closer so that their lips were only a few millimeters away. "How much?" He whispered as he stared at Wonwoo's lips, his breathe ghosting over the other's lips.

The older gulped. "A-a lot."

"I like you a lot too, hyung." Mingyu said before kissing his hyung again. He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of kissing the elder because the latter's lips were just so soft and intoxicating.

Hurriedly, all the clothes were removed, until both boys were naked.

"Hyung, I don't really know how to do...this with a boy, so help me with this, 'kay?"

"You've done this with a girl before?" Wonwoo asked.

"Yeah. No one here is really a virgin, you know. Except the younger members, of course." He quietly laughed.

"Yeah.." Wonwoo said, trying to ignore the fact that the younger had been with a girl before, intimately.

Mingyu spread his thighs, taking his place between them, laying Wonwoo again on his back. Wonwoo hissed as the cold wood of the table touched his back.

Mingyu took a time to appreciate the beauty in front of him. Wonwoo was so beautiful, and his body contrasted with his body in so many ways.

Where his body was tanned, Wonwoo's was pale, and it was adorable how some parts of his body turned into a cute shade of red when he flushed.

Where his body was really muscular, Wonwoo's body was more...petite, with his hairless body and lean but not really protruding muscles.  
Overall, his hyung was beautiful and he loved him.

He covered his fingers in spit and moved Wonwoo's one leg over his shoulder to get better access. The older blushed as he had all his intimate parts for the younger as display.  
"P-please..Mingyu.."

The taller complied, inserting the first digit in. Wonwoo's back lifted off the table to form a beautiful arc as a loud moan escaped his lips.  
Mingyu soon added the second and third finger too, scissoring them inside the older's entrance. He hooked his fingers, resulting them to hit Wonwoo's prostate.

"Ahh Mingyu!" Wonwoo screamed.

Alarmed, he withdrew his fingers, making Wonwoo whine. "What happened hyung?! Did I do something wrong?"

Wonwoo mentally facepalmed himself. This dork.

"No..it felt good, silly." he said, kissing the tip of Mingyu's nose.

"Oh. Sorry." Mingyu mumbled as he tried to find the spot again. Once he felt his fingers graze against some nerves and it made Wonwoo scream again, he smirked.  
Found it.

He started dabbing Wonwoo's prostate gently, putting pressure on it ever so slightly. The older became a moaning mess beneath him, squirming and shifting, unable to stay still as it felt so good.

"Mingyu, I'm gonna..c-come if you k-keep doing th..that.." Wonwoo huffed out, as he threw his head back.

Mingyu stopped, "Hyung, you can't come until I'm inside you."

"Then fuck me already." Wonwoo groaned.

The dirty words coming out his hyung's mouth turned Mingyu on so so much.

He quickly lubed his member with his spit and positioned it to Wonwoo's entrance. He slowly pushed inside, letting the older one adjust to his size.

He didn't want to show off, but he knew he was big. And he didn't want the smaller to feel any pain.

After he was fully inside him, he waited for the other to tell him to move.

"Mingyu, you can move." Wonwoo breathed out.

"A-are you sure?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo quickly nodded his head. Mingyu took Wonwoo's hands in his own and wrapped them around his neck, before holding his waist and thrusting in, all in one go.

Wonwoo clutched tightly onto Mingyu, a loud moan escaping his lips as he felt full. Mingyu felt so good inside him, he couldn't help but let a tear out.

"Hyung, what happened?" Mingyu worriedly asked, wiping the other's tear.

"N-nothing," Wonwoo shyly said. "I just feel as if I have been waiting for this moment for a really long time. It feels really good."

Mingyu smiled. His hyung was so adorable. He leaned down to kiss him while continuing to thrust inside him.

Wonwoo broke the kiss to catch his breathe because being filled up by Mingyu's cock as well as being kissed by him was too overwhelming to handle at once. He could feel himself getting really close to his orgasm.

And Wonwoo clenching around him was driving Mingyu crazy, and he could feel the coiling in his stomach too. Both the males came together, dirtying the table, but no one cared.  
All they knew was that they moulded into each other perfectly like two lone puzzle pieces and they both kind of liked each other. Mingyu pulled out of Wonwoo.

"Sorry hyung I came inside you.."

"It's okay, Gyu. Let's go bathe.." Wonwoo said. As he got up, pain shot up his spine. "Urgh!.."

"Did my dick pain you that much?" Mingyu jokingly said.

"That's it. You're bottoming next time, Mingyu."

Mingyu laughed and helped his hyung get up and wash himself.

In the shower they both had sex again.

And Wonwoo bottomed. Again.

#RIPWonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys liked this 2k piece of shizz. Leave comments and requests please as it gives me motivation to write.


	5. Fill Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonwoo is in heat and Mingyu is not home.

Wonwoo was on his bed, panting heavily. His whole body felt hot and bothered, and he really needed some friction.

Mingyu was still not home yet, and he didn't want to disturb the taller and call him home, just because his heat kicked in.

So he did what he could. To take care of his heat himself and wait patiently for Mingyu to come back home. But it wasn't really that easy to do, and thinking about Mingyu fucking him raw right on this bed wasn't helping the pain and sexual tension too.

He just sighed and sat upon the bed, with his back resting against the headboard. There were still four hours left till Mingyu came home. Wonwoo sighed. He's got to take care of himself on his own.

He took his index and middle finger and sucked them in his mouth, coating them with his saliva, before entering them into his needy hole.

He quickly added his third and fourth finger inside him too, wanting to feel as full as he could. But the satisfaction that he got when his alpha fucked him, his fingers couldn't beat that in any way possible.

"A-ah!" Wonwoo's back arched against the headboard, as his fingers grazed against those particular bundle of sensitive nerves, lips parted in a silent scream.

He started fingering himself, trying to get in as deep as he could, fingers moving in and out of his hole.

With his other hand, he reached out for his cock, lubing it up with the help of the lube he naturally produced from his hole, a thing hybrids could do.

"Nnhh..hmm..c-coming.." He groaned, as he came with a cry, tears streaming down this cheeks, as he missed his alpha. He came, but that in no way meant that he was satisfied. He wasn't satisfied at all. He missed Mingyu. 

After he could no longer take it, he stood up on wobbly legs and reached for the phone, dialling Mingyu's office number. The latter picked up after the third ring.

"Hello? Won?"

"M-mingyu!" Wonwoo sobbed.

Mingyu clutched his phone tighter, alarmed. "Baby, why are you crying? Tell me."

"M-my heat st-started, alpha. Please come home. Please."

"Sweetie, I'm coming home. Right now. Wait for me, 'kay?"

Wonwoo sniffed. "Okay."

And then he hung up. He felt really bad to disturb Mingyu and be a nuisance. But the pain and uneasiness was becoming unbearable. Mingyu would still take 15 minutes to reach as his office was far away. 

Wonwoo stood up and walked towards the cupboard, opening it to search for something. When he finally got it, he smiled, running his fingers through the box. He opened , taking out its contents. A choker and a panty.

He took the choker and put it around his neck. It was a simple black lacy choker with a small golden bell in the middle. Mingyu had bought it for him because the latter said it looked sexy on him.

He took the red lacy and transparent panties too, wearing them. The panties bought a light friction to his cock, which made him moan. He stepped back and fell on the bed on his back, patiently waiting for Mingyu to come home.

 

 

⚫⚫⚫

 

Mingyu came back home, and the sight that welcomed him made all his blood drain southwards. Because damn, Wonwoo was looking so sexy right now.

With his whole body covered in a thin sheet of perspiration, his chest panting heavily, and oh god that choker around his neck, and those sexy panties. Wonwoo looked to his side to see that Mingyu finally came home.

"M-mingyu.." He moaned.

The aforementioned one quickly dropped his office bag and coat and loosened his tie.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, Won." Mingyu said, settling down beside Wonwoo, lifting him up to kiss him passionately.

Wonwoo moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck. After separating, he said with list filled eyes, "Touch me, alpha. Make me yours."

The taller groaned, sliding his hands down Wonwoo's body, to palm him through his panties. Wonwoo threw his head back at the feeling of Mingyu's large hands on him. On his body, burning hot. He lifted his hips up to meet Mingyu's hand, the lace making the friction so good.

Mingyu shifted down, and spread Wonwoo's milky thighs, until he was situated between them. He ran his fingers over the red lace of Wonwoo's panties, tracing a line from his bulge to his balls until they stopped at his hole. He poked at his entrance through the cloth, circling his fingers around the dip.

He leaned in, pressing wet kisses through the sensitive skin against the panties. "Ahh..M-mingyu.." Wonwoo arched his back. "P-please remove them...my..my panties..please.."

Mingyu took the area of the panty which was covering the omega's hole in his fingers and slid them aside a little, revealing his needy entrance, white liquid dripping off it.

"Aww, look how it's puckering up for me. So pretty~"

"Mingyu," Wonwoo gulped, "Please.."

The taller complied and gave his hole a lick, making the smaller scream in pure pleasure. He continued to give teasing licks, flickering his tongue over his hole, until he finally entered his tongue.

"Ahh fuck!" Wonwoo cursed as he slowly pushed his hips towards Mingyu more.

After eating his lover's ass out, Mingyu got up and finally slid the ruined panties off Wonwoo's hips. He spit on his fingers, and was ready to loosen up Wonwoo before the latter stopped his hand.

"I've already prepared myself. Just..just fuck me already, please." Wonwoo whined, and he sounded so needy that Mingyu almost thought it was cute, if they were not in this kind of situation.

He smirked, coating his cock with Wonwoo's lubricant, before suddenly wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's waist and flipping their positions, so that now he was beneath the smaller.

"Ride me, babe." Mingyu said.

Wonwoo rested his palms on the taller's strong chest, and positioned his entrance to the tip of Mingyu's cock, slowly pushing down onto it.

"Gah!.." Wonwoo gasped, as he felt the large member slide into him. He pushed himself down until Mingyu was fully inside him, releasing a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

He lifted himself up again, before slamming himself back down, a wanton moan escaping his lips. Mingyu's hands came to gently rest on his hips for support, as the smaller started bouncing on his cock, blissful moans coming from his parted lips, which were like music to his ears.

Wonwoo started to become tired, his pace going sloppy, and his thrusts less energetic. "M-mingyu... I c-cant anymore..." He said, after collapsing on top of Mingyu, his cock still inside him.

Mingyu once again flipped their positions, so that now the wrecked smaller male was underneath him. He took Wonwoo's leg and placed it above his shoulder, before starting to thrust into him.

"Nnhh..ah.." Wonwoo moaned into his deep voice, his moans going straight down to the taller's cock.

"God, Wonwoo...you look so sexy..." Mingyu growled, slamming into Wonwoo faster, but more sloppily, as both of them came closer to their orgasm.

Wonwoo came first, followed by Mingyu, the latter coming inside the smaller, before riding out the last bit of the orgasm, and then plopped down next to Wonwoo, tired.

He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist, and rested his head on the smaller's chest, the latter's hands instinctively coming down to caress Mingyu's hair. 

"You could've told me earlier, Woo. I know you feel that you're troubling me or being a nuisance, but you're my partner and you know that I will always prioritize you before anything else."

"Yeah." Wonwoo said while still caressing Mingyu's hair. 

"I love you so much." 

Wonwoo smiled. "I love you, too." He said before kissing the taller's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested :) hope the requester likes this! Bring in more requests as I love it <3


	6. Call Me Oppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonwoo crossdresses for Mingyu.

"Hyung.." Wonwoo shivered as Mingyu whispered into his ear, his cheeks burning hot and red.

"Or should I say noona?" He could hear Mingyu lightly chuckle. "You look so beautiful like this, I think we should do this more often, hm?" the younger said as he ran his fingers through the red stockings Wonwoo was wearing.

"Are you wearing a bra too?" Mingyu whispered sensually into his ear, licking his shell and Wonwoo couldn't help but put his hands on the taller's shoulders for support because he was pretty sure that he was going to lose his balance anytime soon.

Mingyu had him trapped against the bedroom door, and the atmosphere felt so hot. He could feel the younger's hands snaking around his waist and moving downwards under his skirt to grope his ass, squeezing his cheeks.

"Hyung, what are you wearing?" Mingyu asked as he ran his fingers on the material over his ass.

Wonwoo looked down, flustered, and bit his bottom lip before saying, "I-It's a panty..lace.."

Mingyu growled, his mind imagining his hyung wearing a lacy panty and a bra beneath his blue and white schoolgirl uniform he was wearing right now. "Hyung, do you know I'm practically undressing you in my mind right now. You don't know how much I want to just rip your shirt off and fuck you on all fours."

Wonwoo moaned, his younger's dirty words going straight down to his cock. 

"Aww~ you're already hard.." Mingyu teased, loving the blush creeping on his hyung's face. "You look so vulnerable hyung.." the younger said as he palmed Wonwoo through his skirt. "...makes me want to take you whole right here on the floor."

Wonwoo's knees weakened under Mingyu's touch, the only thing keeping him from falling being the door and Mingyu's shoulders. "Mingyu!..." Wonwoo gasped as the younger's fingers slipped under his panties and stroked his cock.

"You're so hot, hyung. Let's take this to the bed, shall we?" and in no time Mingyu had a panting Wonwoo underneath him. The older tugged at the shirt Mingyu was wearing, clearly wanting it to be on anything but Mingyu's skin.

The younger complied and tugged off his shirt. Wonwoo literally drooled and lifted his hands to run his dainty fingers along the curves of Mingyu's toned abs.  
God, he was so handsome.

The taller started unbottoning Wonwoo's shirt, and threw it afterwards somewhere on the floor. He smirked when his eyes landed on the pink bra his hyung on wearing.

He ran his fingers on the cloth, making Wonwoo moan when his fingers grazed over his nipples.

"Hyung is so sensitive here.." Mingyu smiled in adoration and to Wonwoo he almost looked like a child, making the latter smile too.

That smile soon faded when Mingyu shifted his bra a little to reveal his nipples, erect and red. He leaned down and took one in his mouth while his other hand circled the other nub. Wonwoo threw his head back and his hands found their way onto Mingyu's hair.

But the younger took Wonwoo's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Hyung, what do you want me to do?" Mingyu asked in between his trail of kisses from Wonwoo's nipples to his lips.

"I want..I want you to touch me..and kiss me..down there.."

Mingyu obeyed and within no time he had Wonwoo screaming and moaning beneath him as his wet tongue stretched the older's hole. 

"Nngh...ahh..Mingyu..."

"Hyung..you're so delicious.." Mingyu praised as he pressed one last kiss against his hole, before he moved upwards to capture Wonwoo's lips, his hands moving down to finally remove the skirt and his stockings.

Wonwoo was still loose from their last night's round of sex, so Mingyu knew that he didn't need prepping. "Mingyu, please enter me..." Wonwoo moaned as he arched his back.

Mingyu groaned and kissed Wonwoo once more, before practically growling in the older's ear, "That's oppa to you."

"Oppa, please!" Wonwoo whined.

Suddenly something animalistic overtook Mingyu. Hearing his hyung say those words turned him on to no extent and right now he wanted nothing more but to fuck him senseless.

"I won't promise to be gentle.." Mingyu said as he took one of Wonwoo's legs and placed it on his shoulder.  
He aligned himself against the older's entrance.

"I'm going in, hyung.." Mingyu said as he slammed into Wonwoo all at once. You might think that it was kind of inconsiderate of him. But no.

Mingyu knew that his hyung could take him. He just knew it, as he pulled out, before slamming into Wonwoo again.

The older arched his back up as pleasure shot through his veins and oh god, oh god, Mingyu felt so so good inside him.

He was doing so much for Wonwoo, foreplaying for him, without getting anything in return, and now giving all his energy to pleasure Wonwoo by slamming into him, all the older could do was clench around Mingyu's girth, hoping the younger would feel good too.

And boy, did it work wonders on Mingyu. Wonwoo was already so hot and moist around him, and with him clenching, it drove Mingyu over the edge.

But he controlled himself from coming. He wanted to come with his previous other. He was enjoying this so so much that coming alone seemed selfish on his part.

"O-oppa..harder! Please! Please! Oh god!" Wonwoo screamed as Mingyu hit those certain bundle of cells all too good.

"Right there right there right there.." Wonwoo started whispering those words like a mantra. Mingyu snaked his arms under Wonwoo's waist and flipped him over, so that Wonwoo's face was stuffed in his pillow and his ass was high in the air.

Mingyu thrusted into him once again, and Wonwoo's eyes rolled back because yes, yes, yes, this position was so so much better. Mingyu was reaching inside him a lot deeper and the pleasure almost doubled.

Mingyu angled his hips upward and thrusted and oh god it hit Wonwoo's spot just right. "Oppa! Right there!"

It was as if Wonwoo's words were Mingyu's command and he made sure to angle his hips just right so that they hit his hyung's prostate.

Wonwoo could feel himself coming, his words coming out broken and wrecked, "Oppa, I'm c-coming.." 

"Let's come together.." Mingyu said as he increased his pace, his grip on Wonwoo's waist tightening.

"Aahh!" Wonwoo gasped as he came, and at the same time, filled with Mingyu as well.

Mingyu dropped himself onto Wonwoo, completely exhausted. Wonwoo turned his back and realised that Mingyu had fallen asleep.

He quietly laughed. "This boy.." He smiled in adoration, as he slowly moved Mingyu's heavy body from on top of his own's and settled him beside himself.

He stared at Mingyu's face and looked at his plump lips, which were slightly parted, soft snores falling from them. 

He brushed Mingyu's bangs from his forehead, and caressed his face, before retreating his hand and wrapping a blanket on top of them. 

He kissed Mingyu's nose before wrapping his arms around and getting himself a rest too.

Before the back pain came at his service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request more! Hope the requester likes this!


	7. Lusted By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonwoo shows Mingyu that he's capable of sexualy frustrating him.

"You're saying that I'm not capable of sexually frustrating you? Is that it?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu, with his right eyebrow raised.

They were right now backstage, preparing for their encore stage performance. Their make-up was already done, so they were lazying around on the couch in their restroom, when this topic came in highlight.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Mingyu replied, in a teasing tone, hoping Wonwoo will catch it.

The older snorted. "Yeah right. I definitely am capable of sexually frustrating you."

Mingyu questioningly raised his brow. "Oh really?" He quickly closed the distance between their faces so that their lips were only a few millimetres away, and brushed his thumb against Wonwoo's lips. "You really think so?" He whispered.

Wonwoo widened his eyes, and embarrassingly stammered, all his confidence crashing down. "I-I..uh.." Mingyu was so close to him, his dark eyes sultrily gazing into his own.

The younger laughed, "You're not so confident now hyung, are you?" as he withdrew the distance between them.

Wonwoo still had pink blush on his cheeks, something the younger couldn't help but find adorable. "Aww, hyung. Don't be sad. It's okay, it's just not in you." he said, almost with a challenge in his voice.  
Flustered, Wonwoo stood up and walked away. He didn't want to say this, but Mingyu's words hurt him a bit. He knows the latter is true, as he does get a bit awkward when it comes to these things, but still.  
Mingyu was, on the other hand, was really experienced in this stuff, despite him being the younger one in the relationship.

But what Wonwoo was good at, it was to achieve a goal, no matter what. And his goal for now was to show Mr Smarty Pants aka Kim Mingyu that he could be sexy too.  
He knew it seemed a little bit immature, but suddenly he felt the strong need to prove himself to Mingyu.   
When they were just behind the stage, and their microphones were getting checked, all Wonwoo could think of was of ways he could pull his act off on the stage. After all, the carats should get one hell of a show too, right?

The stage started off with a fairly well pace, Mingyu was on the other side of the stage with Vernon. Until the younger came into his view, and all he could do was walk closer towards him.

He doesn't even know what he was doing, walking towards him like that. He was so drowned in the need to prove himself, he grabbed his mic, sung his lyrics, and bumped his forehead into Mingyu's.

\----

Fire. Everything was on fire for Wonwoo, Mingyu's head, his burning gaze, the audience, his hands, the excitement. He saw shock in Mingyu's eyes, but the shock slowly turned into something closer to lust. And all he could do was gaze into those lustful eyes of Mingyu, returning the exact thoughts back.

Rapping? What was rapping? His mouth was only speaking the words of the song which were written and imprinted in his memory.

He could feel the fans screaming, probably thinking that this was fan service. And in a way, it was. But only they both knew what really meant behind their eyes and in their mind.

He could feel Mingyu's lips on his hand, and for a second he almost wanted to close the distance between their lips that his hand was barricading. But no.  
He did exactly what he came here to do. He turned his head and withdrew his head back, but not before throwing a conquering smirk towards Mingyu, saying I win.

He could see amusement in Mingyu's eyes, and when he glanced down, a laugh almost escaped his lips. Mingyu was hard.  
Who knew only a head bump could turn the six-feet giant hard. He winked at Mingyu one last time before joining Seungcheol to the other side of the stage.

Mingyu was absolutely wonderstruck. He was left speechless. And something inside him burned. Was it anger? Anger because Wonwoo left him just like this on the stage? He doesn't know. But he does know what he has to take care of his little guy down there , when they go backstage again.

The rest of the concert went smoothly, and after the ending meet and singing their last song, they waved towards the audience and ran backstage.

Wonwoo bowed to every staff member, along with other members, congratulating everyone for their hardwork, until he was pulled and pinned against a wall by someone in a bright lighted makeup room.  
A someone named Kim Mingyu.

"Mingyu! What the actual fu-?!" But he was interrupted by hands wrapping tightly around his waist and soft lips sucking harshly on his neck.

"Nngh..Mingyu.." Wonwoo moaned, gripping Mingyu's shoulders.

"We've got something to take care of.." Mingyu murmured against his neck.

"Wh-what?" Wonwoo breathily asked.

"My dick." Mingyu said, before gripping Wonwoo by the hips and lifting him up, placing him on the makeup table, with the older's back against the mirror.

"I guess you're not really that innocent, hyung.." Mingyu said as he palmed Wonwoo.

"Hmm..." Wonwoo hummed as Mingyu's lips travelled down his neck to his collarbones, the younger's free hand skillfully throwing his white jacket and tugging off his offending shirt. Soon Wonwoo's pants and underwear joined them on the floor too.

The taller took a step back to remove his jacket and shirt too, leaving Wonwoo to admire his tan and lean stomach. "I sometimes envy your body, you know. It's really hot, I'm not gonna lie." Wonwoo mumbled.  
Mingyu laughed. "I know I'm hot, hyung. The company didn't choose me as the visual for nothing, right?" 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Let's see if you're really more do than just talk. Come here and fuck me so good , that I can't even walk. That even the carats out there know how good I get fucked."

"Hyung, you know how much it turns me on when I dirty talk, right?"

Wonwoo didn't answer, instead he comfortably rested his back against the mirror, spread his legs wide for Mingyu to see all that good stuff, and arched his back.   
"Hyung..." Mingyu whispered before taking his place between Wonwoo's legs and kissing him with so much passion, that it almost took Wonwoo off by surprise.  
He quickly took two of his fingers and put them near Wonwoo's lips. The latter didn't need a second hint. He quickly took those fingers between his parted lips, sucking on them ever so sensually.

Wonwoo looked so sexy right now that he almost wanted to fuck him raw right there.

After coating them good enough with his saliva, Wonwoo took Mingyu's hand in his and guided his hand down to his hole, pushing Mingyu's middle finger in.  
"Ah..fuck hyung.." Mingyu cursed because Wonwoo felt so good around his fingers. He quickly inserted his index and ring finger in too, while Wonwoo threw his head back and bit hard at his wrists to prevent himself from moaning loudly.

They were still in a dressing room, and the members will probably come looking for them after some time. They needed to hurry.

"C-curl them a bit.." Wonwoo whimpered, and Mingyu loved the mewl that elicited from the older after he did curl them, because, yes, he found his spot.

"Ngh..Mingyu.. You can enter.."

Mingyu unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, wrapping Wonwoo's skinny (but beautiful) legs around his waist, and grabbing the older's waist for support.

Aligning his cock against Wonwoo's entrance, he pushed it all in one go. Wonwoo threw his head back and arched his back, moaning Mingyu's name like it's the only thing he knows right now.

"Hyung..you're still...so...tight..." Mingyu said in between his powerful thrusts.

"Not my fault... that I didn't..get laid...for days..." Wonwoo said, smirking.

Mingyu breathily laughed. "Fair enough...I'll admit that's my fault..."

"Harder...please.." Wonwoo whined, putting his hands on Mingyu's naked chest.

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo up in his arms and against the wall, thrusting him again, with much greater force.

"Oh God! Mingyu!" Wonwoo screamed, not even caring now that someone will most probably hear them. His back hurt a little because of the hard surface of the wall, but he didn't care because Mingyu's thrusts were now so so much deeper, and the pleasure minimized the pain to zero.

"Hyung, am I making you feel good?" 

Wonwoo, too lost in pleasure, almost forgot how to speak. "S-so good, baby.."

Mingyu smiled, proud of himself for making his hyung feel good. Feel pleasured.

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck for support and let the younger one be in control. Mingyu had started to increase his pace, the coiling in his stomach increasing.

Wonwoo clenched around him, smiling because he knew that it drove Mingyu crazy. After a few thrusts, Mingyu came inside Wonwoo, filling him up with his cum real good.

"Mingyu...c-close..." Wonwoo moaned, and after a thrust to his prostate, he came with a broken version of Mingyu's name, completely exhausted.

Mingyu carefully put him down on the couch nearby and started dressing him up.

After both were dressed and presentable, they both walked towards the door.

As Mingyu opened the door, suddenly all the members came crashing down on the floor.

"What the fuck? Were you listening to us?!" Mingyu exclaimed.

"It was Soonyoung's idea!" Seokmin, Jeonghan and Jun said in unison.

"You traitors!" Soonyoung shouted.

"I can't believe you heard us having sex! What even-"  
But Mingyu was interrupted by their manager. "Seventeen, your van has come. Get inside it quickly, boys."

"I'll talk to you all about this later.." Mingyu said, clearly offended that he and his lover had no privacy.  
He turned his back towards them and wrapped his arms protectively around Wonwoo's waist, who clearly had a blush on his pale face.

After all the members followed the two of them to the van, no one noticed Seungcheol whispering in Jeonghan's ear ,"Guess who's gonna be pinned up against the wall tonight. ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in more requests! I'm completely the pending ones already. Leave comments below!


	8. Three Is Better Than Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mingyu and Seungcheol top Wonwoo

"Our Wonwoo is so pretty~" Seungcheol cooed, running his fingers softly against Wonwoo's back, sending shivers down the younger's spine and making him arch into his fingers, chasing his touch.

Wonwoo was sitting on Mingyu's lap, the latter roaming his hands all over the other's petite waist, while his tongue sucked on his neck and his teeth tugged at the black choker around Wonwoo's neck.

"Lay down on the bed." Seungcheol ordered Mingyu, while his hands wrapped around Wonwoo's waist to get him off of Mingyu's lap.

The younger most did so as his hyung told him to, laying on the bed. "Sit on his face like the good boy you are." Seungcheol ordered Wonwoo, who a bit too eagerly obeyed his command.

With his milky thighs on either side of Mingyu's head, Wonwoo leaned his ass down until he felt a hot tongue around his hole, moving in circular motions, stimulating his sensitive parts.

"Ngh-mm.." Wonwoo moaned, but Seungcheol interrupted him by kissing him, all tongue and teeth, swallowing his moans.

"Make our baby feel good, Mingyu-ah." Seungcheol ordered in between kissing Wonwoo, cupping the latter's cheeks.

Mingyu did so, spreading Wonwoo's buttcheeks with his hands, and probing his tongue inside his hole.

"Ahh! Min-mingyu!" Wonwoo screamed, his back arching beautifully as he slowly rode Mingyu's face, his hips bucking. Mingyu slapped his thighs and wrapped his arms around them, to keep Wonwoo in place.

Wonwoo whined, the pleasure too much for him to bear. "I-I'm gonna..c-come."

"Mingyu, stop." Seungcheol ordered, the former doing so.

Wonwoo whined, bouncing lightly on Mingyu's face, telling him to continue. "Be patient, baby boy." Seungcheol sternly said.

Wonwoo was on the verge of crying, because he was so so close. "Lay on the bed, baby." Wonwoo did as Seungcheol told him, laying on the bed and spreading his legs wide. "Look at you, already so eager to get fucked." the oldest said.

Wonwoo nodded, waiting for either Mingyu or Seungcheol to take a place between his legs. It happened to be the former, as the oldermost told Mingyu to fuck Wonwoo so good that he won't be able to walk for weeks.

Mingyu looked down at Wonwoo, leaning down to kiss him gently before separating. 

"He's already prepared. No need to prepare him." Seungcheol took Wonwoo's chin between his thumb and index finger, "Our baby will be able to take it, right?"  
Wonwoo quickly nodded. Seungcheol laughed. "Good. Now fuck him raw, Mingyu."

Mingyu nodded, taking Wonwoo's legs and placing them over his shoulders, almost bending the older in half, before placing his cock at the tip of Wonwoo's entrance and going inside all in one go, balls deep.

Wonwoo looked so beautiful with his back arched, his chest flushed red, and his lips parted, wanton moans of Mingyu's name falling out of them. Seungcheol's hand instinctly went towards his own neglected cock, stroking it in even thrusts.

"God, you both look so beautiful like this. Keep this up, Mingyu-ah." He said, voice deep and raspy, sending shivers down both Mingyu and Wonwoo's spines.

"Y-Yes, hyung." Mingyu said, as he thrusted faster.

"Turn him on all fours." Seungcheol commanded.

Mingyu took Wonwoo's waist and flipped him over, so that Wonwoo was on his hands and knees.

"Fuck him like this."

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hips and started thrusting into him again, his cock reacher much deeper inside the older.

Seungcheol walked on his knees in front of wonwoo, making the younger look up to him. "Suck." Seungcheol ordered.

Wonwoo crawled a little forward, and wrapped his warm mouth around Seungcheol's cock. The latter grabbed his hair and pushed his face towards his cock even more, fucking his mouth.

Wonwoo moaned loudly when Mingyu hit his prostate from behind, his moan sending vibrations down to Seungcheol's cock, making him moan Wonwoo's name.  
Wonwoo was in heaven, getting fucked really good from the behind as well as front.

"Fuck Wonwoo..." Seungcheol cursed, as Wonwoo hollowed his cheeks around his cock, his lips red and eyes blown out, lust in them. Seungcheol felt himself close to cumming, the pace of his thrusts into Wonwoo's mouth increasing.

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hips harder too, his pace increasing as his hand reached down to pinch the older's nipples, eliciting a moan from the older.

Wonwoo just accepted the pleasure the males were giving him, the coiling in his stomach indicating that he was close too.

Seungcheol came first, pulling his cock out of Wonwoo's mouth and painting his face with his come. Wonwoo looked so pleasing, with come dripping down his chin, as he smiled lazily.

Wonwoo came untouched with a scream, not forgetting to moan Mingyu and Seungcheol's name as he embellished the sheets with his come. Wonwoo's heat around his cock became unbearable until Mingyu too, at last came.

He plopped down next to Wonwoo, too tired to even get up. "Hyung, I'm going to sleep." Mingyu said as be rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Wonwoo too, feeling a bit tired, attempted to rest beside Mingyu, before he felt a pair of warm hands spreading his legs open.

Seungcheol thrusted inside him balls deep all in one go, making Wonwoo scream as he arched his back.

"It's my turn to play with you now, Wonwoo-yah~" Seungcheol smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's more cheolwoo than meanie but when hope u like it and send in more requests! Or prompts~


	9. The Funny Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonwoo and Mingyu have sex when their son is not at home and almost get caught.

"He's so beautiful." Wonwoo smiled, as he saw their child running through the park, chasing a yellow butterfly.

Mingyu smiled back, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist from the back as he rested his chin on Wonwoo's shoulders. "You're more beautiful."

Wonwoo gently elbowed Mingyu's stomach.

"Not that I'm saying that our child is not beautiful. He's more....cute."

"He's the cutest." Wonwoo said, as he smiled with adoration. He turned his head back, locking his eyes with Mingyu. "I'm so lucky to have you, Gyu." He said as he closed his eyes in content.

Mingyu leaned forward and kissed Wonwoo lovingly on his soft lips. Chan had already turned 3, and had started going to kindergarten.

The kiss broke when they heard Chan crying.

"Baby, what happened?" Mingyu worriedly asked, picking his son up in his arms.

"I got a boo boo~" Chan said, as he wiped his tears from his chubby cheeks with his small hands.

"Where?" Wonwoo asked as he kissed Chan's forehead.

"On my pinky." The baby said, sniffling.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Mommy will kiss your boo boo away." Mingyu said, as he looked towards Wonwoo.  
Wonwoo nodded, taking Chan's tiny hands in his and kissed his pinky. "Baby, it's just a small rash. Chan is a good boy, right? He'll be brave?"

Chan nodded, his sniffling ending as he kissed Wonwoo's cheek, then Mingyu's. "Come on, let's drop you off at Baekhyun aunty and Chanyeol uncle's house, 'kay?"

"Will Jaehyun be there too?" Chan hopefully asked

"Yay!" Chan exclaimed after Mingyu nodded.

"Come on, let's race!" Mingyu exclaimed, running in baby steps so that Chan catches up with him easily, leaving Wonwoo behind to smile at the two of them, eyes full of love and adoration.

⚫⚫⚫

"Hey." Mingyu softly said, nuzzling his nose in Wonwoo's neck as the latter continued reading a novel.

"Hm?" Wonwoo asked, not looking up from the book.

"Let's go to the bedroom." He whispered.

Wonwoo laughed ,"Look who's feeling horny."

"Please." Mingyu whined. He may be the 'husband' in their relationship, but he was still younger, and with him whining, Wonwoo couldn't help but give in.

"We haven't done it since months." Mingyu argued.

"Okay okay I'm coming!" Wonwoo surrendered. "But do it quickly, Seokmin can drop Chan off from his kindergarten anytime soon." He warned.

Mingyu spoke no further, instead he scooped up Wonwoo in bridal style, and took him to the bedroom.

\------

 

"A-aah!..M-mingyu.." Wonwoo moaned, arching his back, as Mingyu sucked on his sensitive nipples.

Wonwoo threaded his fingers through the younger's soft brown locks, tugging at them gently.

Mingyu ran his tongue in circular motion, occasionally sucking and nipping at them, dragging his teeth along the sensitive nub.

"I-I'm gonna come right now if you keep doing that.." Wonwoo breathily said.

Mingyu laughed and unlatched his mouth from his nipples, instead travelling downwards, leaving a trail of kisses from Wonwoo's chest to his tummy, not forgetting to kiss the scar he got from Chan's delivery, down to his neglected cock.

He took it in his hands, giving it a few pumps, squeezing at the very tip.

Without warning, he took Wonwoo's whole cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him off. He dragged his tongue up and down, licking the underside of Wonwoo's cock, his hands fiddling with the older's balls.

"Ngh...Gyu.." Wonwoo threw his head back at the sensational feeling, his hips bucking up. He missed this, he's not gonna lie.

After Chan had been born, they still did this occasionally, but as the kid began growing up, he starting being more alert of his surroundings, thus, eliminating their chances of being sexually intimate.  
Not that Wonwoo was complaining, because really, it was worth it. Chan was really worth it.

"Hey there, dolly day dream." Mingyu said, waking up Wonwoo from his train of thoughts.

"Sorry." Wonwoo sheepishly said, blushing.

"Haha, it's okay, babe. I'll just take it that you were lost in the pleasure of my tongue on you. Or should I say around you." Mingyu smirked.

Wonwoo laughed, pulling Mingyu up for a kiss. Needy and passionate.

"Now hurry up and stick your big dick up my ass before Chan comes." Wonwoo jokingly said.

"Couldn't have said it better, babe." Mingyu smirked, as he hurriedly fumbled through the drawer to take out packets of lube. He quickly coated his fingers generously with it, before throwing the packets in the dustbin.

He inserted the first and second finger inside Wonwoo's hole, scissoring the velvety walls. "I'd probably have ate you out before fucking you, if we weren't in a hurry."  
"Fuck, that sounds so good to me right now." Wonwoo said, panting hard.

"You know, we can do it right n-"

"No."  
"Okay." Mingyu pouted.

Wonwoo felt a little bad so he got up on his elbows to kiss his pouty lips, the younger kissing him back. "Third..please.." The older breathed out.

Mingyu did so, inserting his third finger in, hooking his fingers inside Wonwoo.

"Ah, fuck!" Wonwoo screamed as his chest lifted of the bed. "Right there, please Mingyu, right there!"

Mingyu dabbed at the special bundle of nerves, abusing it until Wonwoo's whole face, chest, neck were painted by a beautiful shade of red.

"Please...Mingyu..please.." Wonwoo breathily said.  
"Please what?" Mingyu asked, feigning innocence.  
"..i-in me..p-please...enter me.."

"How can I say no?" Mingyu said, taking out his fingers and replacing them with his cock.

He took Wonwoo nice and slow and deep, entering him inches by inches until the older was comfortable with him to move.

"You can move, Gyu."

Mingyu placed one of his hands on one side of Wonwoo's head while wrapped his other around the older's waist, moving out until only the tip of his member was inside Wonwoo, before pushing inside once again.

"F-faster...please.." Wonwoo whined.

"Sure, babe.." Mingyu complied, increasing his pace a little. He grabbed Wonwoo's hips and lifted them up a little, before again thrusting into him, which ultimately resulted in his cock hitting Wonwoo's prostate spot on.  
"Ahh! Hnn...oh god.." Wonwoo moaned.

"God? I don't really think was we're doing is really sacred Wonwoo." Mingyu said, winking.

Wonwoo threw his head back and chuckled. "You're such a dork, I don't know why I love you."

"My ten inches cock, baby."

"Shut up." Wonwoo smiled, hitting Mingyu's elbow. 

"Gosh, Mingyu, please speed up. I'll never reach my orgasm if you're gonna keep doing this with that pace."

Mingyu took Wonwoo's legs and wrapped them around his waist before slamming into him more fast. "Ah..fuck that's it. Keep doing it." Wonwoo said, closing his eyes.

 

\----  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off till the door?" Seokmin asked, as he sat in his car in front of Chan's house.

Chan shook his head. "I'm sure uncle. I can walk from here." He said as he hopped out of the car.

"Okay, sweetie. See you tomorrow!" Seokmin smiled, waving at the toddler.

"Bye uncle!" Chan waved, toothily grinning.

As Seokmin drove off, Chan opened the gate and skipped his ways towards the door. 

 

\----

 

"C-close.." Wonwoo moaned, as Mingyu thrusted into him with all his force, his fingers creating bruises on his sides, but he didn't care.

"Me too babe, me too." Mingyu said, sweat sticking to his forehead.

"Ah!!" Wonwoo shouted as he came all over his and Mingyu's stomach, Mingyu soon following suite, filling up Wonwoo.

After catching their breathes, Wonwoo said, "You'll wash the sheets, not me."

Mingyu laughed, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo. He turned his head to look at the older, the other replicating the actions.

"I love you." Mingyu said.

Wonwoo laughed wholeheartedly. "I love you too, you dork."

"Why am I a dork?" Mingyu pouted.

"Because.." Wonwoo said, "you're mine."

"That doesn't make sense." Mingyu deadpanned.  
"Y-"

"Mommy? Daddy?" They heard a small voice saying, the door creaking open.

Mingyu literally, read this, literally, jumped out from the bed, and closed the door immediately.

"Hold up, sweetie! We're coming out!" 

"Shit!" Wonwoo cursed, slipping into his shirt and sweatpants, wiping the cum off on the blankets, cringing while doing so.

Mingyu did the same, and quickly levelled his and Wonwoo's hair, before going out of the bedroom.  
"What's up, sweetie? You're early today.." Mingyu awkwardly said, as he picked up his water bottle from the nearby table, drinking it.

Chan narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Mommy, daddy, what were you two doing inside?"

Mingyu choked on his water, coughing and patting his chest.

"Nothing! We were..sleeping."

"Were you playing something?" The three year old asked.

"Why would you think we were playing something, honey?" Wonwoo asked.

"I heard you guys laughing! I wanna join too! I wanna do what mommy and daddy were doing too!"

Mingyu choked on his water for the second time.   
Wonwoo glared at Mingyu, shooting him a look that said you aren't helping.

Mingyu grabbed his bottle and placed it aside.

"Mingyu, do something!" Wonwoo pleaded.

Mingyu sighed. He really didn't want to do this to Chan, but he guesses he had to. "Okay, Chan. I'm gonna tell you how you were born. You see, when two people love each other and get married, they ha-"

"Okay, enough story time." Wonwoo interrupted. He mentally reminded himself never to get Mingyu's help.  
Ever.

 

Suddenly thanks to God's grace, a brilliant idea popped in his head. He went towards Mingyu and whispered something in his ear.

Mingyu smirked and said, "Hey Chan. You really wanna know what we were doing in there?"

Chan's eyes brightened up. "Yeah!"

Mingyu quickly picked up in his arms and laid him on the couch, hovering over him. "I'm not sure you're gonna like it though." He said, before attacking Chan with a shower of tickles.

"Aah!! Daddy, stop it tickles!!" Chan shouted, laughing uncontrollably.

Mingyu continued doing his ministrations, tickling the toddler's stomach, armpits, sides.

Wonwoo stood back, leaning his back against the wall, watching his husband and child play and laugh together.  
The adoration he felt at that moment, nothing could beat that. He doesn't know what he did to deserve such a perfect family, but he wished the happiness never ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this? It's something new and kinda light compared to the other chapters but yeah. Keep requesting~


	10. My Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonwoo is Mingyu's slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for some. This includes bdsm, slut shaming, and some other messed up shit so.

"Behave." Mingyu said, as he landed a harsh slap against Wonwoo's ass.

With his hands tied up against the headboard with handcuffs, a gag around his mouth, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, neck and pale chest decorated in red and purple hickeys, Wonwoo looked really beautiful.

Mingyu looked at the older will eyes full of lust, want, need, admiration, as the older stared back at him through wet eyes, tears flowing down through them.

"You're such a slut, aren't you?" Mingyu asked, his fingers ghosting over Wonwoo's nipples.

Wonwoo nodded, spreading his legs wider.

"You can't wait for my cock, hm?" 

Wonwoo, again, nodded, his chest heaving heavily.

Mingyu held Wonwoo by the waist and flipped him over on his stomach, raising his ass in the air. He hovered over the older, his chest against Wonwoo's back.

"Look at you...spreading yourself open in front of me. You wouldn't even mind if I fucked you in front of all the members, hm?"

He pulled out the gag from Wonwoo's mouth, and yanked his hair.

"Answer me." He whispered into his ears, licking the shell of his ear.

"Y-Yes, master. I w-wouldn't mind."

Mingyu smirked and pushed the gag back into his mouth. He reached down, until his hand made contact with the vibrator which he pushed up Wonwoo's ass hours ago.

He pulled it out, before pushing it back inside, repeating the actions, until the tip of the vibrator hit a special bundle of nerves inside Wonwoo.

"Hmph.." Wonwoo moaned, the sound getting muffled by the gag ball in his mouth.

"You liked it? You like getting your ass played with like this, right?"

Wonwoo again nodded, pushing his ass back against the vibrator for it to get deeper into him. He whined when Mingyu pulled out the vibrator, his hole puckering around the empty air.

"Just look at your needy hole, clenching around nothing, waiting to be filled. You're so needy, Wonwoo." Mingyu said as he circled his thumb over his hole.

Wonwoo shuddered under his touch, goosebumps rising on his pale back, before Mingyu inserted all three fingers inside him at once.

"Mmph..phhf.."

"Does Wonwoo want to say something?" Mingyu asked.  
Wonwoo nodded. The younger removed the gag from around his mouth. "M-master...please.."

"Please what? Be more accurate." Mingyu said as he hooked his fingers inside Wonwoo.

"Ahh! Ngh..p-please..fill me w-with your cock..f-fuck my n-needy hole till your n-name is the ah!..is the o-only thing that I remember....please, m-master..." Wonwoo said, panting.

Mingyu pulled his fingers out. "Well, since you're begging me like the slut that you are, I'm going to fulfill your wish." He said as he put the gag inside his mouth again.

He uncuffed Wonwoo's hands and wrapped them behind his back with a black silk cloth, so that the older's hands were trapped between his back and Mingyu's chest.

He squeezed Wonwoo's asscheeks, then pulled them apart, before squeezing them again, slapping them until they were bright red. Tears streaked down Wonwoo's cheeks in pain, but maybe he liked the said pain a bit too much.

"Red looks so good on you...your neck..your chest...your ass...it makes you look like an artwork."

Wonwoo blushed at the words, even though the words weren't really fluffy or romantic. He knew the red Mingyu was talking about, was of the bruises and kisses and spankings the latter gave him.

"Maybe you are an artwork. My artwork. My canvas that I can paint anytime." Mingyu said, as he aligned his throbbing and red dick against Wonwoo's entrance.  
He entered the older balls deep in one single and powerful thrust, the loud moans of Wonwoo getting swallowed by the gag around his mouth.

"Ah, this gag." Mingyu cursed, as he removed the ball and strap around Wonwoo's mouth, before thrusting into him again. "Scream my name, Wonwoo."

And Wonwoo happily complied. Happily screamed Mingyu's name for him. And maybe for himself.

"You wouldn't mind getting painted by me, right?" Mingyu asked, angling his hips to hit Wonwoo's spot, loving the screams and gasps eliciting from the male beneath him.

"I-I'd love th-that, m-my master." Wonwoo said, turning his head from the pillow to look at his master through heavy lidded eyes.

"Look at you..." Mingyu said, continuing thrusting, "Who wouldn't love to paint you? With your androgynous body, such a beautiful face, pale chest, curvy hips and that perfect little ass of yours...who wouldn't want to taint your perfect and alluring body?"

Wonwoo could only moan in response, his climax reaching up to him, and everything seemed hazy and blurry, the only thing on his mind being Mingyu and his body and the connection between them.

Mingyu held Wonwoo tightly by the hips and increased his pace, thrusting into Wonwoo with an impossibly fast pace.

Wonwoo came with a scream, his hole clenching tightly around Mingyu's cock, and the sensation triggering Mingyu's own orgasm. 

Both of them breathed heavily, trying to catch their breathes from their high.

Mingyu turned around to untie Wonwoo's hands, and covering the older with a pair of warm sheets, before getting up from the bed and exiting the room.

Wonwoo turned on his back, to face the door. The whole room was silent.

He hoped for Mingyu to come back and wrap his strong arms around his waist, lulling him to sleep.  
But minutes passed and the younger didn't come.  
And Wonwoo could only curl up into a ball as tears of loneliness escaped his eyes.

Mingyu always left him alone after their 'sessions' and he let himself fall into his oblivion that maybe Mingyu didn't love him after all. Because the thing Wonwoo was sure of, was that he loved Mingyu with all his heart.  
And he's gotta admit, unrequited love is a bitch.

But tonight, something happened. After a while, he felt the bed dip, and arms wrapping around his stomach, and lips pressing against his nape.

He wanted to turn. Wanted to turn and see if its really Mingyu. He knew it should be Mingyu, because even under the dimlit lights, he could see the tan and lean arms.

But he wanted to see his face, to get the reassurance that his heart was yearning for. But he was afraid.  
Afraid that if he might turn, Mingyu would fade away into the void, disappearing. So he let himself fall into sleep within the confines and the warmth of Mingyu's embrace, and this time, letting tears of happiness and hope falling from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments~~


	11. Excuse Me, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mingyu flirts with his cute English teacher.

“Fuck, he's so hot. I bet he'd look amazing riding me.”

“Gross. I did not need to hear that.” Jihoon said, scrunching his nose in disgust. “And anyways, he's your teacher for Chris's sake.”

“Doesn't mean I can't fuck him, pinky.”

“One more time you make fun of my hair and I'll chip off your little friend down there and staple it to your fat ass.”

Mingyu grimaced as he imagined the painful scenario. He just chose to inhale the cancerous smoke from his cigarette and blew it out into the air, watching the smoke dissipate into thin air.

“Don't you know smoking ain't allowed here?” Jeonghan said.

“Seungcheol, tell your princess to shut his yap.” Mingyu said, inhaling more from his cigarette. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, focusing on his veggie salad instead.

“I wouldn't disagree though. Professor Jeon is really good looking.” Junhui said, munching on his chips.

“Hey, back off dude. That ass is mine.” Mingyu possessively said. Junhui sighed at the younger's juvenile behavior.

“Mingyu-shi?” a high pitched voice squealed. “Oh hey, it's your cupcake!” Jihoon mockingly cheered.

“Shut the fuck up, pinky.” Mingyu spat back. Before the older could shout any backlash, a short girl came towards them. “Mingyu-shi? This is for you.” she said as she handed a card to him.

Mingyu looked at the card decorated in all shades of pink, 3D hearts stapled to it nearly. He took it and just waved her off, not being able to bear her presence anymore. The girl happily went away in contentment that Mingyu, the famous Kim Mingyu accepted her card. Now that was something she could brag about.

“She's hot, man. If I were you, I'd totally do her.” Soonyoung said.

“Her titties ain't nothing in front of Wonwoo's ass. Do you even see how it wiggles when he walks? He's basically sexual frustration in human form. And anyways, you'd basically do anyone, as your ass never gets laid.”

“So his name is Wonwoo..” Jeonghan wondered.

Soonyoung simply pouted and whined as he took Seokmin's hand and went away from the table Mingyu and his gang were sitting on.

The bell rang, and soon everyone walked towards their classrooms. Mingyu smirked, happily walking to his favourite class. English. He entered the class and room his usual seat in the last bench, beside Seungcheol.

The teacher entered the class and everyone wished him, everyone except Seungcheol and Mingyu, who was busy checking out the pants Wonwoo was wearing, the material hugging his thighs tightly.

God, he should be illegal, Mingyu thought, as he licked his lips.

“Did you all prepare well for the test?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yes sir.” everyone replied in unison.

Wonwoo's gaze locked with Mingyu's, and in a second the older quickly looked down, face flushed as he quietly started shuffling the question papers.

“What was that for? Are you two fucking?” Seungcheol whispered.

“We'll soon be..” Mingyu said, a smile playing on his lips. Seungcheol just shrugged, resuming to text Jeonghan.

“This test is really important guys, as the result will affect 10% of your report card. ” the students groaned, but Mingyu could only think of the different positions in which he could fuck his hot teacher.

The light hit on his arm woke Mingyu up from his thoughts. “Keep it in your pants, kiddo. It's study time now.” he whispered. Mingyu flipped him the bird before taking out his pen for the test.

Wonwoo started giving the papers, passing across each desks. Mingyu waited for the other to reach his desk, and when he did, he moved his fingers swiftly and cheekily grabbed Wonwoo's ass, making the latter gasp.

“Are you okay, Mr Jeon?” Mingyu asked, raising his eyebrow, a challenge in his eyes. Wonwoo quickly maintained his composure, knowing that the whole class was looking at him right now. “Y-yeah...I..I.. just accidentally hit my leg in the corner of the table, that's all…”

The story wasn't convincing enough, but the students just simply shrugged off the situation, something Wonwoo was really thankful of.

The test went fairly boring, with everyone focusing on the test, except a certain brown haired boy, whose mind was simply occupied by dirty thoughts of his teacher.

“Hey, Gyu, did you do your test already?” Seungcheol whispered.

Mingyu smirked and nodded, to which Seungcheol only mumbled a “Smart ass” to him. And it was true. Mingyu must be the troublemaker of the school and skip classes, but he still managed to get straight A's in all his subjects, much to everyone's surprise.

“Time's up!” Wonwoo announced.

Finally, Mingyu thought.

Mingyu hoped Wonwoo would come to him to collect his paper, but the older simply asked Seungcheol to pass his paper to him, to which the latter snickered. “I'll give you the checked papers on Wednesday, so don't think of skipping classes, guys.”

Gradually all the students bowed and left the class, leaving Wonwoo alone. He decided to work on checking the test papers as he only had an hour left until his next class started.

Seungcheol, Mingyu, Hansol and Seokmin were just walking side by side until Mingyu said, “Hey fuckers, I'll be back.” as he turned around to walk back towards the class. “Use protection! You may fuck him but he's still my favorite teacher, dude!” Seokmin shouted.

\--  
Wonwoo heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” he said not looking up from his papers. Mingyu entered and took his seat on Wonwoo's table. Irritated by the intruder's behavior, Wonwoo looked up, only to stiffen in his chair when he saw Mingyu smirking down on him.

“M-Mr Kim…what makes you come here?”

Mingyu shrugged his shoulders. “Just came to help my favourite teacher.”

Wonwoo tightly smiled, knowing the younger was lying. He got up and went towards the classroom door, “I'm busy right now, Mingyu-shi. But I'll gladly take your help when I'll need it. You may go now.” as he offered a small smile to the younger in return.

Mingyu sighed and got up to walk towards Wonwoo, before closing the door that the older was holding open and locking it. “Mr Kim-”

“Stop playing hard to get already, Mr Jeon.” Mingyu said as he trapped Wonwoo against the wall, towering him.

“Th-This is harrassment.”

Mingyu softly chuckled and leaned his face closer, dangerously close to Wonwoo's ear and whispered in his deep deep voice, “Please, report me then.”

Wonwoo stiffened, ignoring the blood rushing southward. Damn, Kim Mingyu. “This..this is not funny. This kind of behavior can get you in real trouble. You can get suspended.”

“Oh, are you gonna punish me, Professor?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo tried to push him off him, but failed as Mingyu was too strong, tall and lean than his skinny and short body, and the fact that the younger was pulling him closer by holding his waist wasn't helping at all.

“P-Please, this..this is wrong..” Wonwoo weakly protested, all his power draining his body. Mingyu was making him and be doesn't know if he should hate him for it or not.

“You're so uptight, Professor. Loosen up a bit, won't you?” Mingyu said, smirking, as he latched his lips into Wonwoo's neck.

“You don't know a thing about me.” Wonwoo gritted out.

Mingyu snorted. “Oh please, I know you want me too. You're just too scared because of the society. I see how you practically undress me with with those pretty and sinful eyes of yours.”

“Wh-when did I ever-?!” Wonwoo protested but was interrupted by Mingyu's lips on him. Without even thinking once, he kissed him back, trying to move his lips in sync with Mingyu's. But soon the realisation hit and and he gently tried to break the kiss. “This isn't right.” he said, but was again interrupted when Mingyu kissed him.

“You gotta take risks in life.” Mingyu said, in between kissing him. After they separated, for a few seconds they both just stared at each other, brown irises meeting black ones before Wonwoo sighed and said quietly, “We've got forty-five minutes.”

Mingyu smirked and lifted Wonwoo up to lay him on a student's table. He loosened up his tie and quickly removed his belt to pull his pants. Wonwoo just laid there and let Mingyu undress him, lifting his hips up so that the younger can remove his pants. Mingyu lubed up his fingers with his spit, before entering two all at once. Wonwoo arched his back, as he threw his head back, so that it was dangling from the side of the table.

“Professor, you enjoyin' this?” Mingyu asked, knowing the older was feeling really good.

“Hmm…” Wonwoo hummed, too ashamed and flustered to speak. He shouldn't be doing this. They shouldn't be doing this. But it felt so wrong yet so right, he just went with the flow.

Mingyu added the third finger too, feeling Wonwoo clench around his fingers needily. A sense of pride spread within him, because he knew that he was the only one who could see Wonwoo like this, spread out and bare.

“Goddamn it Mingyu, enter me already!” Wonwoo whined. Mingyu raised his brow in amusement, as he did not expect his goody-two-shoes of a teacher to swear.

“Oh well, how can I disobey my teacher?” Mingyu playfully said, before spitting on his hand and lubing up his cock.

He thrusted it in slowly, because God, Wonwoo was so tight. He was clenching around his cock too much and the younger almost thought that he will come right then and there. Wonwoo scrunched his nose as pain shot through him, but he ignored it.

After a while, he held Mingyu's hand to signal him to move. Mingyu did so, slowly pulling out, before thrusting back in with full force. He grabbed Wonwoo's hands and pulled him up so that the older was now sitting on the table with his legs on either side of Mingyu's hips. The younger continued to thrust from this position and Wonwoo had to snake his arms around Mingyu's shoulders, to avoid falling back.

Mingyu attached his lips onto Wonwoo's pale neck, sucking harshly. “Nngh…don't..you.. dare-ah, leave any.. marks..” the older warned, closing his eyes as pleasure shot through his body, lust clouding his vision.

Mingyu smirked against Wonwoo's sweaty skin, grabbing his hips hard, “How about here?” he breathily said. “No one can see these here, hm?”

Wonwoo shook his head quickly, making Mingyu laugh.

“Harder, please..” he whined. Mingyu obliged, thrusting in faster and harder, the sound of his hips slamming against the back of Wonwoo's thighs being the only sound filling the room, except the older's quiet gasps and Mingyu's low grunts. “Gosh, you're still so fucking tight. It feels amazing, professor..” the younger groaned.

Wonwoo snapped his hips up against Mingyu's, making his thrusts go in deeper. He could feel him coming. So so close. Just a few thrusts and heaven will come to him. A thrust to his prostate had Wonwoo coming with a scream, but he bit his arm hard to muffle it, as they were still in school. Mingyu came afterwards inside Wonwoo, continuing to thrust inside Wonwoo until he rode the last bit of his orgasm.

The school bell rang, and Wonwoo pushed Mingyu off of him to quickly find his clothes which Mingyu had not-so-nicely stripped him out of. Mingyu still had the ever present smirk on his face, as he wore his pants. Wonwoo wanted to slap off that smirk off of his face, but the younger only slapped his ass and said, “You were not that innocent as I thought you were, Professor Jeon.”

Before Wonwoo could say anything else, his students started coming in. “Ew, what's that smell?” one student asked. Wonwoo froze. Mingyu only laughed and walked outside leaving a flustered teacher and confused students behind.

Shock came to Mingyu in the form of a C+ on his English test paper. “What the fuck? But all of my answers are correct!” he protested.

“Mr Kim, you should accept your faults. You did not perform good in this test, accept it.” Wonwoo straightforwardly said. Mingyu's mouth hung open in disbelief because never, never had he ever gotten anything below an A+. Wonwoo walked around the whole class, watching everyone's reaction, but did not forget to sneakily pass Mingyu a paper.

'You did not think I'll let you go off that easily after you came inside me, right? I had to walk around all day with your cum in my ass.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!!~ tell me what you thought about it or if you have a plot in mind :))


	12. The Hard Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mingyu pushes a vibrator up Wonwoo's ass and Wonwoo has to suffer in public.

Seventeen was currently giving an important interview. They had come to Japan for their concert, and the female MC was asking each of the members individually about what they did in Japan and what they liked about it.

Wonwoo silently groaned in his seat, giving it his best to sit still. But he just couldn't. How could he, when his cheeky little boyfriend had put a vibrator up his ass just before the interview, as his punishment for being naughty?

“You aren't allowed to come until I tell you to.” that's what had Mingyu said.

He glared at the younger, who was sitting two seats beside him, Minghao and Joshua between them. Mingyu just smirked at him and raised his eyebrow asking how does it feel?. He thanked God that he was seated in the back, so that he had some time to adjust himself with this frustrating and hard situation (pun intended).

He could feel the vibrator brush against his most sensitive parts, and it was driving him insane. His forehead was starting to sweat, and Joshua threw him a worried glance. Wonwoo mustered up his courage and threw him the best smile he could manage, hoping that it didn't appear too tight.

It was Mingyu's turn to speak. The younger took his mic and started to speak. “Ahh, Japan is so beautiful. We all went out to eat and the food was really amazing.”

“Sushi, sushi.” Soonyoung piped in.

“Ah yes. The sushi was really delicious.” Mingyu continued. “And the fans are really supportive too. Overall, the members really enjoyed staying here. Right, Wonwoo hyung?”

Wonwoo stiffened in his seat as he realized that everyone's eyes turned to him. He noticed Mingyu just turned the speed of the vibrator a bit higher and he thought that if he wanted to die tragically in his life, this would be the perfect time. Really.

Mingyu, you little shit.

“I..yeah, M-Mingyu's right.” Wonwoo stuttered.

“Is Wonwoo okay? He doesn't look well.” the MC asked.

Wonwoo's face went pale, and he quickly glanced towards Mingyu, who stared at him, his eyes clearly saying I warn you, be careful. Wonwoo gulped.

“Ah, it's-it's not like that! Why would you say that!” Wonwoo said as cheerful as he could. Little did the audience know that their oppa has a vibrator playing with his ass right in front of them. Ah, the poor innocent girls.

“Ah, he's just weird.” Joshua jokingly said. Thankfully, the MC and the members laughed it off and continued with the interview, mostly all the questions got answered by Seungkwan or Soonyoung. Wonwoo gratefully thanked Joshua by squeezing his hand. Joshua squeezed back but he sent him a firm glare saying we'll talk about this later.

Wonwoo could feel the vibrator enter deeper into him and he clutched onto his seat tightly, taking deep breaths. He stared at Mingyu pleadingly, begging him to stop the vibrator for a little time. He knew the interview will last for more than an hour, and he didn't think he'll be able to control himself for that long. Mingyu smirked and licked his lips, teasing Wonwoo, who only glared back at him.

Wonwoo was slowly starting to become a panting mess, and to be honest, Mingyu thought he looked so sexy that he wanted to carry him and fuck him backstage right then and there. But, oh well. Wonwoo inaudibly gasped when he felt the tip of the vibrator coming closer to his special spot.

Oh fuck fuck fuck, Wonwoo chanted in his mind. He closed his eyes. Please no. Please no. Don't you dare go any deeper, he warned the vibrator. But obviously the earth doesn't revolve around him and the vibrator brushed against his prostate deliciously, making Wonwoo jump out of his seat. Oh shit. Everyone was looking at him right now and he looked down, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Wonwoo, are you okay?” Junhui, who was on his other side, asked.

Wonwoo nodded a bit too quickly, laughing awkwardly. “Ah, yes. I just saw a…a bug! Yeah, a bug. I freaked out a little and so..”

Everyone laughed in unison, the MCs calling him cute. He smiled tightly, and sat back down, breathing heavily. He didn't think he could last any longer, not when the vibrator kept on abusing his prostate from time to time.

He glanced down secretly, whining quietly when he saw that he, now of all times, got a boner. His dick was hard and it was trying to stand up straight. Wonwoo thanked the stylist noona that the pants he was wearing were of leather and were so tight they restricted his dick to fully stand straight. Or else he would have to explain his manager why his boner popped up all of a sudden in the middle of a national broadcasted TV show.

The interview finally ended and Wonwoo didn't think he's been this happy in his entire life. It had taken all his mental and physical power to control his orgasm. He was so close, so so close but he couldn't come. And now that the interview had finally ended, he literally flew out of his seat, but Joshua stopped him. “Where are you going?”

“Backstage, hyung.”

“Wait, silly. Each member still has to say thank you.”

Wonwoo groaned. “Yeah, okay.”

Joshua smiled and pulled him towards the other members, who were in front of the camera. Just when Wonwoo's turn was about to come, he clutched onto his stomach as he felt the vibrator's speed turn faster. Could Mingyu kill him already? He glanced towards the younger, who was smugly grinning at him, giving him a secret wink.

“Wonwoo?” the MC asked.

Wonwoo took a deep breath. You can do this Wonwoo, you can do this without screwing anything up, he encouraged himself mentally. He took the mic. “I really enjoyed my time here in Japan, and I hope I can come here again to spend more time with our lovely Carats. I hope you enjoy our album and continue to support us as always. Thank you.” the members clapped a little before going to the next member. If Wonwoo could pat himself right now, he definitely would. He even surprised himself by how calm and composed he sounded. He glanced at Mingyu, who raised his eyebrows in amusement, praising him. Wonwoo blushed and looked down.

But the feeling didn't really last long as he felt the vibrator getting really close to his prostate again. He doesn't think he'll be able to control himself this time if that damn toy brushed up against his special nerves. He quickly shifted and stood behind all of the members so he was almost totally hidden by the members. But it didn't really help because he was, after all, the second tallest member in Seventeen after Mingyu. He decided to hide behind Minghao and Junhui, hoping he would cover himself. Just a few minutes. Just a few minutes and he would be free from this interview and relieve himself.

The interview finally, finally ended and Wonwoo tried not to run and appear too happy. After he reached backstage, he quickly found an empty room and closed the door behind him, locking it. The members will be busy with eating their snacks in the large resting room and watching the recap of their interview. He had some time to himself, finally.

He quickly undid his pants and pulled them down to his ankles, removing his boxers as well. After he found a soft couch on the room, he quickly sat on it, making himself comfortable. He looked down to see how his cock jumped up as soon as it was free. There was already some precum dripping, and his whole body tingled pleasantly when he thumbed at his slit, smearing the precum across his slit. He had to control his orgasm for so long, that his body had become really sensitive, shuddering at every touch.

Using his own precum as a lubricant, he coated his palm with it, before giving his over sensitive cock a few gentle strokes. “A-ah..” he softly moaned, his breath hitching from the sensation. He wasn't really experienced in hand jobs as it was mostly Mingyu who gave him these.

Oh, Mingyu.

He was so busy with the rush and need to satisfy himself he had forgotten about the younger. He hoped Mingyu wouldn't be worried about him or was searching for him. He should've told Mingyu. Maybe even invite him, because if he had to be honest, nothing felt better than Mingyu's large hands on his body. Especially his cock.

“Ah fuck, Mingyu…” Wonwoo moaned as he increased his pace of stroking his cock, imagining Mingyu's hands on his body instead of his own.

 

Mingyu looked around the room, unable to find Wonwoo.'He isn't angry with me, is he?' he thought. He left the waiting room and went outside to look for him, passing from one room to another, before he heard a deep moan coming from the inside of a room. A moan he had heard so many times, that he knew whom the moan belonged to. Jeon Wonwoo.

“Gah!” he heard Wonwoo gasp and the older's voice traveled straight down to his pants. He leaned against the door, wanting to hear more of his boyfriend.

Wonwoo's cheeks were flushing in an adorable shade of red now. He twisted his wrists around his cock and squeezed his hand when he reached the tip, pressing his thumb softly on the slit. His other hand reached down towards his entrance. He lubed his fingers with the precum and pressed them against his hole, before slowly sliding them inside.

He arched his back and pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth to stop himself from moaning too loud, as he slowly pushed the vibrator in deeper. The toy was just touching the most right and sensitive and pleasurable places inside his body, making him come closer to his high. Mingyu licked his lips as he pressed his ear closer to the door, his body craving for Wonwoo's deep voice. He turned the vibrator on to the highest setting, loving the sound Wonwoo made, which was something between a gasp and a moan.

Wonwoo's whole body was shuddering from the pleasure, the vibrator feeling so good. He increased the speed of his hand around his cock, panting breaths falling from his open lips. “Ngh…M-Mingyu…”

Mingyu's heart fluttered as he heard his name being moaned, his mind happy realising that even though Mingyu's not there with him, Wonwoo is still moaning his name, giving him some speciality.

“Ah..I-I c-can't any.. anymore..” Wonwoo whined, growing tired.

You can do it, babe. I know you can..Mingyu mentally chanted. And it was as if the older had heard him, Wonwoo kept his pace and continued to push the vibrator in and out of his ass.

With one touch of the vibrator on his prostate and a pump of his wrist, Wonwoo threw his head back, as he finally came. He milked out his cock till the last drop before laying his back against the couch as he recovered his breath. His laugh was breathy as he realised what he had done. He quickly took some tissue papers from the tissue box on the make up table and wiped off his cum before throwing them in the dustbin. With wobbly legs he walked towards the door, to find Mingyu outside, smiling sheepishly at him.

“Were you outside the whole time?” Wonwoo asked, to which he got a nod in return.

Wonwoo frowned. “You couldn't come inside?”

Mingyu smirked. “Didn't want to interrupt your previous time, babe.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “You're terrible.”

“You know you love me.”

Wonwoo smiled before wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck, the younger wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's waist.

“I do. I really do.” he said.

Wonwoo tiptoed and leaned forward to kiss the giant.

His giant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on ao3 so I hope she/he likes it.  
> Comment below~


	13. I've Been A Naughty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mingyu is Wonwoo's personal trainer.

It has been four months since Wonwoo had gotten his personal trainer. His extremely hot personal trainer who had the body of an ancient Greek god. Like, seriously, Wonwoo could literally cook his breakfast on his chest, because he was that hot.

His name was apparently Kim Mingyu, and his voice was really deep. Not as deep as Wonwoo's, but still, deep. But his height, oh Lord, he was the tallest guy Wonwoo had ever seen. And that's a lot to say, as Wonwoo himself, stood at a whooping height of 5'11.

But there was just one flaw in that sexy body of his. He was way too punctual and if Wonwoo was even a minute late, he had to face the consequences by doing 20 laps, which was a pain in the ass to be honest, metaphorically and literally.

But it felt like Mingyu liked giving him punishments. Like he purposely reached the gym five minutes earlier, just so that Wonwoo always gets late. And Wonwoo's suspicions were proved right yesterday, when after Mingyu had ordered him to run the laps for being late, he secretly glanced at the trainer when the latter thought he wasn't looking, and saw a smirk bracing his features. That little bastard Wonwoo thought.

Fine, two can play this game.

He looked at himself in the mirror, checking his clothes the last time. He picked up the most translucent white shirt that he had, to flaunt his chest a little, and the skinniest and tightest pair of track pants he owned. After he deemed himself fit enough to go to the gym- where an oh so obvious Mingyu must be waiting for him- he smirked and went out. He purposely arrived a good ten minutes late, knowing Mingyu must be fuming right now.

\---

“You're late.” Mingyu deadpanned.

Wonwoo pouted. “Aww, am I?” 

“Yes. Ten laps. Now.”

Wonwoo feigned sadness and went out to start doing his punishment. Before he started to run, he didn't forget to slide his pants down ever so slightly, flaunting his hips and waistline. He lifted his shirt up a little bit, to reveal a teasing amount of skin, not too less but not too much too. He started jogging at an average pace, secretly glancing at Mingyu from time to time, smirking when he found the other looking at him. Or more like looking at his hips.

He pushed his hair back and lifted his chin a little to reveal his sweat glistening neck to Mingyu. Everything was going well, his plan was working and – BAM!! Pain shot through his ankle as he realised he had fallen to the ground.

Mingyu ran up to him and tsked as he examined his ankle. “Congratulations. You sprained your ankle.” he shook his head as he lifted Wonwoo up bridal style to his gym. “It's all your fault.” Wonwoo pouted as Mingyu carefully put him on the matted gym floor. 

“How is this my fault?” 

“You kept distracting me with your stares.” Wonwoo mumbled. “That's why I fell.” 

“Oh yeah? Don't think I'm a fool. I saw what you were doing back there.”

Wonwoo smirked, knowing there's no escaping now. “Did you like what you saw?” as he slowly climbed on Mingyu's lap. His ankle pained a little, but it was bearable so he ignored it. Mingyu instinctively rested his hands on Wonwoo's hips, his grip tightening as soon as he felt Wonwoo's hard on against his pants. He breathily laughed. “Someone's eager.”

Wonwoo bit his lip and leaned forward to gently capture the lobe of Mingyu's ear in between his teeth. “I've been a naughty boy. Punish me, please sir.” he sensually whispered. Mingyu shivered, but kept his composure strict. “Did you do all this just to get in my pants?”

Wonwoo laughed. “No…maybe. But don't blame me, I look at you sometimes and feel the way you practically undress me with your eyes. You can't blame me for falling for a hot guy like you.”

Mingyu smirked. “Fair enough. I hope you're ready for your punishment though.” he said as he grabbed Wonwoo's ass cheeks.

“Spank me, please.” Wonwoo breathed out.

“Hmm. Ten times for ten laps.”

Wonwoo pouted, as ten seemed like a very less number. But he eagerly removed his pants till his thighs, so that only his butt was revealed, and he laid on Mingyu's lap again, his tummy against Mingyu's strong things. He could feel the muscles underneath his stomach and fuck, it turned on so much.

“Ming-ah!” he gasped as he felt the first slap against his ass. He felt pain, he did, but the pleasure amplified it, and all he wanted was for Mingyu to abuse his ass even more.

Spank!

“Ahh!” Wonwoo moaned. 

“Count for me.” Mingyu ordered.

“T-two..” Wonwoo spoke in a tiny voice.

Spank!

“Ngh…th-three..”

“Are you feeling good?” Mingyu asked in his deep, deep voice.

“Yes, I-ah!” Wonwoo shouted as he felt another slap against his ass. “Four..”

The slaps went on till ten, and Wonwoo's ass was stinging, his cheeks coloured in a cute shade of red. He gently caressed his asscheeks, and wiped the tears that were streaking down his Wonwoo's cheeks, before gaining his dominant composure again. “Get up.” Wonwoo confusedly looked at Mingyu before doing so. Mingyu leaned back against the mirrored wall, before commanding, “Sit on my lap with your thighs on either side of my hips. ” 

Wonwoo did so, as he made himself comfortable on Mingyu's lap. “Lift your ass up so I can stretch you out.” 

Wonwoo got up on his knees, so that his entrance was hovering in the air, enough space between his hole and Mingyu's thighs to accommodate a hand. Mingyu lifted his hand and rested his fingers against Wonwoo's lips. “Suck.” Wonwoo didn't need to be told twice as he opened his mouth and started sucking on them, his tongue hot against Mingyu's fingers. He made sure to coat his fingers with as much saliva as he can. Mingyu took his fingers out and reached his hand down to rest his index finger against Wonwoo's hole. He could feel the male's breath hitch as he entered the first digit inside him. He added the second finger not long after and started scissoring his fingers in and out of Wonwoo's hole, feeling his soft walls clench around his fingers. He couldn't wait to replace his fingers with his cock.

Wonwoo grabbed onto Mingyu's strong shoulders for support, as he felt a third finger entering him. “Ah…mingyu…enter me.. please...ah fuck!!” he threw his head back as Mingyu crooked his fingers and hit his prostate spot on. After stimulating his special spot for a few seconds, Mingyu pulled his cock out from his trousers, his thick girth standing proudly, red and hot. ”

“Ride me.” 

Wonwoo spit several times in his hand before lubing up Mingyu's cock good enough for his liking. That huge thing was going to be inside him after all, he couldn't take any chances.

Wonwoo took hold of Mingyu's thick cock and placed it above his hole. With one hand on Mingyu's shoulder, with two fingers of his other hand he held his entrance open and slowly sliding himself down and down, until his ass made contact with Mingyu's hips. He let out a shaky breath, as he felt a light pain in his ass. Mingyu was so huge, that even after him stretching out, and lubing his cock, the pain was still felt.

He slowly lifted himself up, before slamming himself back down. “Ahh!! Mingyu~” he gasped, as he could feel the tip of Mingyu's cock graze against his prostate again. He didn't expect himself to find his special spot so soon.

He increased his pace, his slow thrusts slowly gradually turning into him pounding himself needily into Mingyu's cock. “Fuck, you look so beautiful like this.” Mingyu graoned. “Look at yourself in the mirror. See how sinful you look right now.”

Wonwoo gazed up to see himself bouncing up and down onto Mingyu's cock. He has got to admit that he looked really hot right now, and it isn't everyday that he compliments himself. “Ah fuck.” Mingyu moaned as he felt the pleasuring heat envelope around him. He placed his hands on Wonwoo's hips and slammed the other down onto his cock whenever Wonwoo reached the tip of the his cock.

“I…I can't…anymore..” Wonwoo whined as he could feel himself get tired and exhausted. “You can do it…just a little bit more” Mingyu coaxed.

“Ngh..I'm close..” Wonwoo moaned.

“Me too, cum with me..”

Mingyu came first, filling Wonwoo up with his cum, followed by Wonwoo, white strips covering Mingyu's chest and stomach. Wonwoo collapsed on Mingyu's chest, burying his face into his neck.

“I hope we go out after this. Sometime.” Wonwoo sleepily mumbled.

Mingyu laughed. “Sure. No problem.”

Wonwoo smiled to himself. 

Best workout ever, he thought to himself, before falling into a deep slumber right on top of Mingyu.


	14. Switch Meanie: Special Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which meanie switch.

“Okay, boys. You can go home now.” Seventeen's manager said, as their photoshoot ended. Groans and sighs of content could be heard in room as everyone exited the studio.

The car ride relatively went quiet, as everyone was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo whispered.

“Yes, daddy?” hummed the younger.

“You've still got the vibrator in you, baby?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu blushed. “Y-yes..”

Wonwoo smirked. “You've been a good boy. I think I should reward you.”

Mingyu's eyes brightened at the word ‘reward’. “Tell me anything you want.” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu hummed, thinking of things he can ask for. Perhaps a new dildo? Cat ears? Collar? Whip? Handcuf- oh.

Oh.

He knew the perfect idea, and Wonwoo said anything. Anything.

“Th-there is one thing I've been wanting to do since some time now…but..” he was unsure that Wonwoo might still refuse because it was something he knew Wonwoo didn't do at all.

Wonwoo put his hand on Mingyu's thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. “Tell me, baby.”

Mingyu bit his lip. “Can…can you bottom for me?”

He noticed how Wonwoo's smile fell from his lips. “It-…we can switch! Like..you know.. first I'll bottom then.. you.. you know…let me top....you said i can ask anything, daddy. Please?”

Wonwoo threw his head back against the seat and stared at the sealing, deep in thought. He had never bottomed for anyone in his whole entire life. He knew fans generally paired him up with Mingyu, and knew that most carats assumed he bottomed, as he was shorter and more slender in build than Mingyu, who was taller and more toned. But hell, what would the carats think after they find out that Wonwoo is the one who actually made a moaning mess out of Mingyu and had him panting and writhing underneath him.

But as much as he'd like to fulfill his baby's wish, he couldn't bring himself to do it. But then again, Mingyu had been such a good boy and Wonwoo won't do his job good as a Dom if he didn't reward his baby, so he had no other option than to agree with Mingyu.

He sighed. “Okay.”

Mingyu widened his eyes. “Really?!”

Wonwoo tightly smiled. “Yeah. Sure.”

Mingyu clapped his hands and kissed Wonwoo on the cheek happily. “Thank you so much, daddy!”

“I'm really happy for you guys but can you both really keep your fantasies in your pants and let us rest for a moment? Wonwoo can fuck you when you reach the dorm so.” Seungcheol interrupted them.

Wonwoo laughed and Mingyu blushed, hiding his face in the older's neck.

\---

The day Wonwoo dreaded finally came. He's not gonna lie, he was kind of scared. Because of all his sexual experiences, he had always given and provided, but never really….recieved. Of course, the pleasure was received, but he never really received...a cock.

The same day when Mingyu asked him to bottom, Wonwoo had opened his laptop secretly in the bathroom and researched about some things which he never thought he'll have to search about. 

Search: How To Be A Good Bottom?

\---

The sex started out normal with Wonwoo on top of Mingyu, holding the younger's hands above his head while kissing him passionately, starting from Mingyu's lips to his jaw, leaving a trail of feathery open mouthed kisses till his collarbones.

Mingyu's nipples were overly sensitive and he loved it when Wonwoo tugged his pink nubs in between his teeth, flicking his tongue over the tip before taking it all in in his hot mouth. And Wonwoo did exactly that, while his other hand played with the other nipple.

Mingyu arched his back as he threaded his fingers through Wonwoo's brown hair, tugging at them gently. Wonwoo smirked and travelled his hand to get the bottle of lube.

He put his hands behind the back of Mingyu's thighs and parted them, taking his place in between them. He lubed his four fingers generously, before putting the bottle away and poking Mingyu's entrance with his index finger, circling it around the rim before inserting it past the ring of muscles.

Mingyu gasped as he felt the cool substance inside him, gritting his teeth. It wasn't painful. It never was, as Wonwoo always made sure that he was fully prepared before the older entered him. Wonwoo inserted the second finger, twisting them a little inside Mingyu.

He added the rest of the fingers soon, so that he was four fingers deep inside Mingyu, his fingers scissoring in and out of the younger. He pulled his fingers out before lubing up his cock and taking the back of Mingyu's knees to wrap them around his waist.

He positioned his tip against Mingyu's hole, before pushing it all the way in, knowing Mingyu likes it rough. But today, he purposely added more energy to his thrusts, internally hoping that Mingyu gets too tired and exhausted to top today.

The younger's lips were parted in a silent scream with his eyes tight shut. He tightened his legs around Wonwoo's waist, bringing the older closer to him.

“D-daddy!” Mingyu moaned loudly, his toes curling when Wonwoo hit his prostate. Wonwoo grabbed his hips and angled his thrusts at a circle angle and pace, repeatedly hitting Mingyu's spot until all the younger could do was clutch the sheets tightly and moan Wonwoo's name.

“S-So.. close…” Mingyu breathed out.

Wonwoo increased his pace, thrusting more deeper. Mingyu was clenching around him so nicely that he couldn't hold it in anymore. He came inside Mingyu, and the sensation of being filled up triggered Mingyu's own orgasm as he came too, arching his back before collapsing down, both of their bodies panting.

Mingyu was asleep in no time and Wonwoo mentally patted himself. He won't have to bottom now, right? He tugged a sleeping Mingyu close to his chest and fell asleep too, with a smile plastered to his face.

 

 

 

He proved himself wrong when it was about 3am in the night. He woke up to lips pressed against his neck and the temperature in the air suddenly seemed to raise.

“M-Mingyu?” he sleepily asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

“Hmm?” Mingyu hummed, continuing to do his ministrations. 

“Baby, it's late at night. Are you really feeling that horny right now?” Wonwoo rubbed his eyes.

“I hope you haven't forgotten about my reward, daddy.” Mingyu softly said, as looked up at Wonwoo with innocent eyes. The older froze. 

“Oh, daddy. You thought I'll forget about it?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo gulped because well, yes. Mingyu was right. But now as he tried to register the situation, he knew there was no escaping now. He sighed before getting up on his elbows. “Okay.”

Mingyu stopped. “Really?”

There was just so much hope and expectation in Mingyu's eyes, Wonwoo couldn't bring himself to say no. “Yes. I'm ready.”

Mingyu smiled, making Wonwoo's heart flutter.

“Okay. I'm experienced in this so don't be scared that I will break you apart or something because as dumb as this sounds, I know you're gonna think something like this.” Mingyu pointed out.

Wonwoo nodded before questioning, “How do you know this though? Topping, I mean.”

“I've screwed around with girls before during our pre debut time.”

“Oh.”

Mingyu got up to take the bottle of lube Wonwoo put away a few hours ago. He coated his fingers with the sticky and cold liquid evenly, before throwing the now empty bottle in the dustbin. 

‘Oh that's a bit too much lube..’ Wonwoo thought, but then shrugged because oh well, the more lube the less painful for him.

Mingyu leaned down to prop himself on his elbows and held the back of Wonwoo's thighs to drape them over his shoulders. The older blushed a deep shade of red, as he had never been this exposed in front of Mingyu before. The younger stuck his tongue out in concentration before looking at Wonwoo, who was taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Mingyu laughed. “Relax, Wonwoo. It doesn't pain that much.”

“Well, you're the experienced one in this department, so okay.” he breathed out, trying to calm himself.

Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's inner thighs reassuringly before rimming his finger around Wonwoo's entrance experimentally, before inserting the first digit. The older let out a gasp as he felt a new kind of sensation he had never experienced before. It wasn't like it felt unpleasant, just...new.

“Are you feeling good?” Mingyu asked as he added another finger.

“I'm..hm.. I'm kinda not feeling anything right now? Everything feels…weird and new.”

Mingyu pouted. “Don't worry. It'll feel good soon.”

A shaky laugh escaped from Wonwoo's lips. “Okay, as you say so.”

Mingyu added the third finger soon, and Wonwoo could now feel the stretch. It was painful and a little burning, and he internally apologized to Mingyu if the younger feels like this every time they gave sex.

He closed his eyes and just waited for the pleasure to come to him.

Mingyu smirked and crooked his fingers inside Wonwoo, whose eyes opened wide and he let out an embarrassing sound, something between a whine and a scream which was a few octaves higher than original deep voice. Mingyu raised his eyebrows in amusement because he never expected to see Wonwoo like this, pale chest flushed and hands clutching to the sheets, fucking *whining*.

“Fuck, that felt awesome.” Wonwoo gasped out, before hiding his face in the pillows, as he remembered the sound that he let out. “Sorry about that sound though…I..”

“I think it was cute.” Mingyu winked as he continued to massage Wonwoo's prostate. 

“Fuck-ah! Ngh.. do you really feel this good when I finger you?”

Mingyu chuckled softly. “Hmm.”

“I don't about bottoming but-gah! I…I wouldn't mind being fingered by you from time to time because fuck this feels good.”

Mingyu laughed. “Told you so.” he pulled out his fingers.

He lubed his own cock, pumping it up and down his shaft, before spreading Wonwoo's legs wider. Wonwoo started to panic. “Oh God, will it hurt? How much? Enough to make me cry? Because we have practice tomorrow and I don't wanna have to-”

Mingyu shut him up with his lips, smiling into the kiss when the older reciprocated his actions.

“Relax. It will hurt because it's your first time, but I'll try to be as gentle as possible, okay?”

Wonwoo nodded quickly before realising something. “Hey! Isn't this what I told you when I fucked you for the first time?”

Mingyu smirked.

“You little…”

“Save your words for later. I'm gonna enter now.”

Wonwoo tightly shut his eyes as he anticipated in both excitement and nervousness. He could feel Mingyu's tip against his entrance, slowly entering and oh boy the stretch hurt like a fucking bitch. 

“Ah fuck..” Wonwoo groaned.

Mingyu leaned down on his elbows and kissed Wonwoo to distract him from the pain, while continuing to enter the older in shallow thrusts. “Come already…” Wonwoo mumbled.

“Huh?” Mingyu looked up.

“I was talking to the pleasure.” Wonwoo replied.

Mingyu chuckled because seriously, his boyfriend was being too cute right now for him to handle. On one hand he really wanted to fuck him right now but on the other hand he just wanted to cuddle the life out of him.

He continued to thrust inside Wonwoo, angling his hips up a little, hoping to find Wonwoo's spot. And holy love of Jisoos and sex, it hit the older's prostate just right. Wonwoo's hands flew up to his mouth to muffle the loud moan that escaped his lips. “Ngh..”

“Feels awesome, right? This is just how I feel when you fuck the life out of me.” Mingyu smirked.

“Wow. We should switch more ah!…more often, you know.”

“Won't mind that...god, I'm close..”

“Me too, me too. Do it more quickly please.” Wonwoo moaned.

Mingyu increased his pace, his back was starting to pain but he didn't care. All he was focused on, was to make Wonwoo come in pleasure. Make him experience the pleasure in being the bottom.

Not that he minded bottoming for Wonwoo, because God, Wonwoo fucked the best. But he wouldn't mind Wonwoo being bent over by him and begging him for cock.

Mingyu came first, followed by Wonwoo, the younger collapsing down next to Wonwoo, panting harshly. “I can't believe I came untouched. Wow..” Wonwoo laughed.

Mingyu joined him. “Can you please bring the tissues? I'm too tired.”

“Sure.”

Mingyu smirked, knowing what was going to happen next.

“Ahh!! Fuck!” Wonwoo winced as pain invaded his back as soon as he tried to get up. “Hell, does it really pain that much that you feel a truck just wrecked you?”

Mingyu laughed, nodding.

Wonwoo unbelievably shook his head, before getting up anyways, wincing. He grabbed a shirt and quickly wore it, before going out of the room limping, only wearing an underwear below.

He quickly grabbed the napkins from the kitchen counter, before going back inside the room, leaving a flustered and confused Seokmin, Seungkwan and Hansol behind.

“Hey, why is Wonwoo hyung limping?” Seokmin whispered to Seungkwan.

“I…I don't know. All this time I thought that M-Mingyu hyung bottomed” Seungkwan stammered. Both Seokmin and seungkwan heard a glass shatter on the floor. They both looked beside them to see a shocked Hansol standing.

“... My whole life has been a lie..” Hansol whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is embarrassing


	15. The Punishment Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mingyu was getting too snuggly with members so Wonwoo punishes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: though wonwoo is the master here, he is the bottom, and mingyu is the pet, but the top.

“I..I'm sorry, m-master!” Mingyu whined, sitting in the chair, as Wonwoo pulled his wrists behind his back and tied them to the chair. “I-I won't do it again! Please!” Mingyu begged.  
“Tsk…shut up, baby boy. You made me feel really betrayed today, snuggling up with Minghao like that.” Wonwoo said, his deep voice sending shivers down Mingyu's spine.  
“I'm sorry-ah!” Mingyu yelped in pain as Wonwoo grabbed his hair.  
“Do I have to remind you whose pet you are?” Wonwoo snarled. Mingyu gulped, unable to form an answer, his lips sealed.  
“Mine!” Wonwoo shouted. “All of you, all mine!” he let go of his hair.  
“I'm sorry, master..” Mingyu brokenly said, tears escaping his eyes. His wrists pained from being tied up at such an angle, but his heart pained even more, because he let his master down.  
Wonwoo's eyes softened, but he gained his composure quickly. “You do know that you'll have to be punished, baby boy.” Mingyu nodded, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Wonwoo sighed. He really hated to see Mingyu cry, it made him feel like he was not doing his job as a master nicely. But he knew that Mingyu was the one at fault here, so he let his feelings reside.  
He sat on Mingyu's lap with his legs on each side of Mingyu's waist, wrapping his hands around Mingyu's shoulders. He leaned in, licking the shell of the younger's ears. Mingyu shivered. He wanted to touch his master so bad, especially when Wonwoo looked so beautiful in his black choker and eyeliner while not wearing anything, but as his hands were tied to the chair, he couldn't.  
“You're not allowed to touch me tonight.” Wonwoo whispered in his ear as he started to grind himself on Mingyu's hard on. “You want to fuck your master, right?”  
Mingyu quickly nodded. Wonwoo laughed. “Too bad you can't. Your hands are tied. Guess I'll just have to fuck myself on you while you just watch.” Wonwoo smiled sneakily. Mingyu whined. He wanted to touch Wonwoo so bad. His master looked so ravishing, he just wanted to fuck him senseless till all Wonwoo could do was praise him about how good Mingyu's filling him. But he knew he had been a bad boy, and now he mentally wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.  
Wonwoo smirked as he heard Mingyu whine. He quickly climbed off Mingyu's lap and spread the younger's legs wide. Mingyu looked at him in confusion before widening his eyes as he realised what was happening. Wonwoo took the zipper of Mingyu's pants in between his teeth and dragged his mouth down, unzipping his pants. Mingyu shut his eyes tightly. Wonwoo looked so hot doing that, it made him painfully hard against his pants.  
Wonwoo pulled down Mingyu's pants along with his boxers till his ankles, before taking Mingyu's red and hot cock in his hands, pumping his hands up and down his cock, tilting his wrists and squeezing as he reached the tip, his other hand played with Mingyu's balls.  
Mingyu threw his head back, biting his lip hard. The sensation was too much for him, and him not being able to thread his fingers through Wonwoo's soft locks due to his restrictions was really making him suffer for real.  
Wonwoo started flicking his tongue over his slit, before engulfing Mingyu's whole huge girth in his mouth. Mingyu was biting his lip so hard by now, tiny red beads of blood were starting to form.  
“Ah…Wonwoo..” he moaned.  
Wonwoo gently grazed his teeth against his cock, making the younger gasp. “Behave. That's master to you, baby boy.” he warned.  
“S-sorry, master..” Mingyu breathed out, his fingers clenching behind the chair. He's probably going to have bruises the next morning, but fortunately it was winter, so neither the members will question much about it, nor will the public or media will notice anything.  
Mingyu could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Wonwoo probably noticed too, as Mingyu's breathing had started to get more erratic. His mouth left Mingyu's cock with a pop sound, his lips lifting up to form a smirk when he heard Mingyu sob from frustration.  
“Is baby upset his master didn't let him come?” Wonwoo asked.  
Mingyu quickly shook his head. “N-no, master! I-I deserved it…”  
Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? Why?”  
Mingyu gulped. “B-because I disappointed my master. I-I got closer to Minghao more than I sh-should have.. when I only belong to my master.”  
“Good boy. I'm glad you realized your mistake.” Wonwoo said as he sat on Mingyu's lap again. “I think I might reward you later.” he whispered before connecting his lips with Mingyu. The latter could only push himself forward and kiss Wonwoo deeper as his hands were tied. Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's face and tilted his head to make the kiss even deeper, tongue gently coaxing Mingyu's lips open to enter his hot cavern.  
Mingyu sucked on Wonwoo's soft and hot tongue, taking the older's lips between his and biting. Wonwoo separated himself from Mingyu's lips and firmly took his chin between his index finger and thumb. “Don't bite. Remember I'm still your master and I'm the one in control.”  
Mingyu nodded, his lips chasing Wonwoo's. The older smiled, finding his eagerness adorable. He took Mingyu's lips in between his again, sucking onto the younger's soft, plump lips.  
Wonwoo held his two fingers near Mingyu's lips. “Suck.” he ordered.  
Mingyu eagerly took Wonwoo's soft and pale fingers in between his lips, sucking on them and lubing them up nicely. Wonwoo pulled out his fingers and moved them down towards his own entrance. He slowly entered the first digit inside himself, gasping as he felt his own walls clench around his fingers.  
Mingyu just sat there and admired the pale beauty in front of him. Wonwoo was so beautiful, he could never imagine himself being with any girl or boy in his life that was not Wonwoo.  
Wonwoo quickly slipped in the second and third finger inside himself, pumping them in and out. He grabbed Mingyu's shoulders with his free hand for support. “Gah!” his eyes shot wide open as he arched his back when his fingers grazed against his prostate.  
Wonwoo was a moaning mess by now. He quickly replaced his fingers with Mingyu's cock as he inched himself down onto his thick girth, before lifting his hips up and slamming himself into him with full force, making both the males moan in unison.  
Mingyu whined. “M-master, please..”  
Wonwoo smirked as he bounced on Mingyu's cock. “Please what, baby boy?”  
“P-please..let me touch my master…please!” the younger begged.  
“Patience, baby boy..” Wonwoo put his fingers on Mingyu's lips. Mingyu sobbed, because the heat enveloping his cock was so intoxicating.  
Wonwoo's breath hitched and he threw his head back when Mingyu's tip brushed against his sensitive spot. “Ah..Mingyu!”  
Mingyu felt a sense of pride within him as he heard Wonwoo moan his name. Because it was his name that Wonwoo was moaning, and he knew that in the whole wide world, he's the only one who'll get to see Wonwoo like this.  
Wonwoo was starting to feel tired, but kept his pace, not ready to lose control yet this easily. But his energy gradually have up within him and he collapsed on top of Mingyu, his face buried in the younger's neck. He snaked his hand behind the chair and hastily uncuffed the handcuffs with the key that was hanging on his collar.  
Mingyu smiled widely. He'll finally be able to touch his master, his eyes were glowing with excitement.  
“Fuck me hard, baby boy. Break me.”  
Mingyu confusedly looked at him. “But master -”

“Are you arguing with me, baby boy?”  
“N-no! I'll do as you say, master.”  
“Good. Now fuck me against the wall.” he breathily panted in Mingyu's ears.  
Mingyu gulped before nodding. Wonwoo stood up and faced the wall, his back facing Mingyu. “Come here and fuck your master nicely.”  
The invitation was too good to say no. It was very very rare for Wonwoo to give the control to Mingyu, so the younger won't let this opportunity get past him. He walked towards the wall and placed his hands on Wonwoo's waist. Wonwoo's skin was so soft and milky, Mingyu loved touching his master more than anything else. And after not being able to touch him for so long he couldn't help but lean forward to kiss his master's nape.  
Wonwoo leaned into his touch, but told him to rush, as the members may come home from their dinner's night out anytime soon. Mingyu aligned his cock in front of Wonwoo's entrance. “Push it all the way in.” Wonwoo breathed out.  
Mingyu gulped before doing so, loving the deep moan that elicited from Wonwoo's throat. Wonwoo leaned forward, so that his face was pressed against the wall, smiling to himself as Mingyu continued to thrust inside him at a brutal pace.  
Mingyu's stomach started to coil and he knew that he was close, as his thrusts started to get sloppy too. He lifted Wonwoo off the ground a little to angle his thrusts, making Wonwoo scream because his prostate got hit dead on.  
Mingyu grabbed his hips harder, and pressed his tanned and toned chest against Wonwoo's slim and milky back, whispering apologies for the bruises he'll leave on his hips. Wonwoo tilted his head to kiss Mingyu while the younger continued to thrust inside him.  
Mingyu came first as he rode the last bit of his orgasm before snaking his arms in front and pumping his master till the older came too in his hands, the milky liquid dripping down his thighs.  
“Lay down on the bed. I'll come back with the tissues.” Wonwoo said.  
Mingyu obeyed and lay on the bed, waiting for Wonwoo to come. Wonwoo came back while limping, a packet of tissues in his hand. “M-master…I'm sorry..”  
“For what?” Wonwoo asked as he cleaned Mingyu's body before wiping his own thighs.  
“Y-you're..l-limping.. it must h-hurt…” Mingyu mumbled as he looked down.  
Wonwoo laughed as he discarded the tissues in the dustbin. He lay on the bed beside Mingyu and kissed his temple. “My baby... I'm okay.”  
Mingyu leaned into his touch and rested his head against Wonwoo's chest, while the latter caressed his hair gently. They could hear the living room door being open and the members shouting.  
But both of them couldn't care much when they could just bask in each other's warmth and fall into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this~  
> Leave comments below! ♡


	16. Happy Birthday, Baby~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which wonwoo surprises mingyu for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that Mingyu's birthday was two months ago but here you go! Enjoy~

Wonwoo's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He sleepily glanced at the clock. It was 9 am in the morning.

He looked beside him and his lips curved up to form a smile, as he stared at the sleeping figure. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and climbed on top of the figure, naked chests pressed against each other.

Mingyu tried to stir in his sleep, but woke up when he realised he couldn't for some reason. The reason turned out to be his adorable older, but smaller boyfriend. He gently rested his hands on Wonwoo's hips and pulled him closer. Wonwoo laughed and cupped Mingyu's face to kiss me.

Mingyu hummed and Wonwoo smiled into the kiss. 

“It's your day, birthday boy.” Wonwoo mumbled in between the kiss. His hands moved down to rest against Mingyu's strong chest. The kiss stopped when he felt Mingyu roll his hips up, smirking when he heard the younger whine.

“Why did we stop?” Mingyu pouted.

“Not so early, babe.” Wonwoo placed a small peck on his nose before getting up, choosing to wear Mingyu's white shirt instead of his own because one, the younger's clothes were much more comfortable and two, he knows it drives Mingyu crazy whenever he wears his oversized shirts.

“I'm going to cook breakfast.” 

 

Mingyu laughed. “That's a first. You never cook.”

“Well, it's your birthday so I can try.” Wonwoo raised his eyebrow to prove his point.

“At least wear something down there, Wonwoo. You're making me really hard by teasing me with your fine ass. And it's just 9 am.”

Wonwoo laughed and wore his boxers before making his way for the other kitchen, Mingyu following behind. 

“Okay now, where are the eggs?” Wonwoo clapped his hands, looking around.

“Uh...the fridge?”

“Oh, yeah sorry I w–stop laughing! You know I don't cook much.” Wonwoo mumbled.

Mingyu laughed and kissed his adorable boyfriend's cheek. “Sorry, you're just so cute.”

 

⚫⚫⚫

 

Soon, the whole kitchen filled up with the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, smiling because the older looked too cute, concentrating hard on the eggs, making sure they don't burn. He walked up to stand behind the smaller male, wrapping his hands around his waist and pressing his lips against Wonwoo's shoulder blades.

“So, where's my present?” Mingyu mumbled against Wonwoo's soft skin.

“Not now, birthday boy. Later.”

Mingyu pouted. “But why? Shouldn't I get the present from my one and only dear boyfriend first?”

“The best should be saved for the last.” Wonwoo said as he almost jumped in excitement as he tossed the egg on the pan upside down without breaking it.

“Mmm..can't wait.” Mingyu wait.

Wonwoo gently placed the eggs on the plate along with the bacon, ready-made chocolate scones and mashed potatoes. He swiftly turned around and wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck, pulling him closer. The younger placed his hands on Mingyu's waist and leaned in to share a chaste kiss.

“Me too.” Wonwoo replied as they separated.

 

⚫⚫⚫

 

The birthday party was extravagant. All of Mingyu's college friends as well as colleagues were invited, along with his and Wonwoo's parents. Everyone was happy and Mingyu had a great time.

“Thank you so much for the party, babe. You shouldn't have, this place is so expensive.” Mingyu said as Wonwoo sat on his lap.

“It's your birthday, Gyu. I wanted you to have fun on your day.”

Mingyu smiled and rested his forehead against Wonwoo's back. “I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Ah, Kim Mingyu, don't you dare get sappy on me. On. Your. Birthday.”

Mingyu laughed and kissed his boyfriend for the umpteenth time that day. 

 

⚫⚫⚫

 

“Make a wish!” Seungkwan shouted, as Mingyu blew out the candles of his huge cake. Chocolate and raspberries. A weird combination, but it was Mingyu's favorite so Wonwoo especially got it made, just for him.

Mingyu closed his eyes and wished. It didn't take a genius for Wonwoo to know what Mingyu wished, and he wished for it to be true too. He wanted them to be happy forever too.

“Open the gifts now. I can't wait to prove Seokmin that I got you a better gift than him!” Soonyoung winked.

Mingyu rolled his eyes at his friend's puerility and started to open his first present. The present turned out to be from Hansol, a pair of pink headphones with Barbie's logo drawn on it. “Pink? Barbie? Really?”

Hansol shrugged. “I thought you'd look cute. Here, picture it, a six feet two inches tall twenty four year old man walking down the street, looking all intimidating, wearing Barbie headphones. Now that's something worth a watch.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes again. “Thanks, man. I'll make sure to wear them on the street for people's amusement.”

Hansol winked. “Glad you liked it.”

The second present, was from Seungcheol. “What is this?” Mingyu asked. It was a box, full of Christmas-y patterns like red stockings and candies and gingerbread men.

“You'll see when you open it, dude.”

Mingyu opened the box, and after seeing the contents the colour of his face drained. “The fuck?” Wonwoo cursed.

The box, would apparently come very handy when one decided to have an all nighter on Christmas, as it was filled with condoms, with it's packets printed with Christmas drawings and lube bottles and sachets, some colourful Christmas printings on them too.

“Thought you and Wonwoo might need it for. You know.”

“Christmas is like, 9 months away!”

“Eight months away.”

“Not my point.”

“I thought they looked cute!” Seungcheol threw his arms up in the air.

“…thanks. We'll use it.”

Seungcheol smiled and shot air bullets towards them. 

The evening escalated like this, with Mingyu opening his gifts from his friends. Jeonghan got him a teddy bear with M stitched on it, Seungkwan got him a karaoke set, Chan got him a new phone cover, Jihoon got him an imported set of expired chocolates, Minghao got him a creepy Chinese doll, Jun got him a designer jacket(which he had probably wore before as it looked a bit used), Soonyoung got him a set of Spiderman underwear, while Seokmin bought him a set of superman underwear.

“He likes Superman better!”

“No, he likes Spiderman better!” they both argued, for which seemed like hours.

The best present he got, was undoubtedly from Jisoo. A photo beautifully framed with a brown vintage frame. In the photo were him and Wonwoo, during their time in highschool, when they had all gone for a trip together to countryside. In the photo he could see Wonwoo's lanky and skinny body piggybacking Mingyu's larger form, the older's nose scrunching up cutely as he laughed.

“Thanks, Jisoo. I love it.” he genuinely smiled.

Jisoo shrugged. “I knew you'd love it.”

 

⚫⚫⚫

His friends were busy drinking their stress away. Mingyu's and Wonwoo's parents had gone home already, each kissing him happy birthday on the cheek before going out.

Mingyu was the only person sober in the room. He knew Wonwoo bad drunk a bit, as the older's cheeks were tinted in an adorable pink. But he knew Wonwoo was quite sober too as his alcohol tolerance was very high.

“Hey, wanna go home?” Mingyu asked, resting his head on Wonwoo's shoulder.

“What about your friends?” Wonwoo asked as he tilted his head to press his lips against the top of Mingyu's head.

“They'll…they can take care of themselves, don't worry. Let them rest their asses here and let's go home.”

“Okay.” Wonwoo said, while getting up.

“Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn't get your present yet.”

Wonwoo looked back and smiled. “You'll get it.”

Mingyu pouted and whined. “But when? I've been waiting since this morning!”

Wonwoo took his beige coat and wore it, taking the car keys and passing them to Mingyu. He placed his hands on the younger's shoulders and leaned up, pecking him quickly before exiting the door. Mingyu sighed and followed Wonwoo. He really wanted to know what his cheeky boyfriend was up to.

 

⚫⚫⚫

 

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu called out as he entered the house. The older had told him to wait outside for ten minutes before entering the house. He was extremely confused and asked Wonwoo why, but the older only winked at him and went inside, closing the door behind him.

Now that he looked at his watch and realised that ten minutes were over, he entered the house.

He gulped as he looked down. It was Wonwoo's coat. He stepped further, jumping a little when his feet made contact with another cloth. He looked down. It was Wonwoo's pants.

His mouth suddenly felt dry. He switched on the lights and he let out this strangled moan when he saw a trail of Wonwoo's clothes, making their way towards the bedroom.

His pants, his shirt, his vest and finally, his underwear, just outside the door.

“W-Wonwoo?” he knocked.

“You can come in, Gyu.” came a soft voice from the other side of the door. Mingyu gulped and slowly turned the door nob, before entering their shared room.

The room was empty. Where was Wonwoo?

He slightly jumped when he heard the door close behind him, but instantly relaxed as he felt a pair of familiar hands wrap around his torso from behind.

“Happy Birthday, Gyu~” Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu smiled and turned around, and the smile from his eyes quickly disappeared as he turned around, lust filling them. He lets out a loud moan, his feet being unable to move.

Wonwoo looked so sinful like this. The older was wearing a baby pink oversized sweater along with soft and frilly black thongs. Bunny ears decorated his head, while a big baby pink coloured silk ribbon was tied around his neck.

He looked so cute, yet so sexy, Mingyu fell head over heels for this beautiful man that he called his boyfriend. 

“Do I look good?” Wonwoo tilted his head, and Mingyu could tell from the blush on his cheeks that he was nervous and embarrassed too, as they never did this kind of stuff.

The sex they usually had, was more love making than sex. Never rough, never kinky. Wonwoo knew Mingyu liked this kind of stuff, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with this, and he was highly thankful to Mingyu that the latter understood this and didn't force it on him.

He was very nervous on what to buy for Mingyu on his birthday.

“Try crossdressing.” Jeonghan suggested, almost making Wonwoo choke on his iced lattè.

“What?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Please. We all know Mingyu's got a link for those.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Wonwoo, it's his birthday. That's the least you can do for him as his boyfriend.”

Wonwoo looked down. Jeonghan was right. Mingyu had suppressed all his fantasies for Wonwoo's comfort, he should be able to do this much for his boyfriend, right?

So that was it. He made up his mind and went to the shop near their old university campus. He couldn't stop the reddening of his cheeks from all the stares he got from the other customers when he stepped into the crossdressing section. He kept his head down and tried to make the payment as soon as possible.

 

“Do I look good?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu gulped, not being able to form a coherent answer.

Wonwoo sighed. “You know what, this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have, I-I thought you'd like–”

Mingyu surprised Wonwoo by taking him by the waist and crashing their lips together. Wonwoo remained shocked for a few seconds before melting into the kiss, parting his lips for Mingyu, the younger entering his tongue and deepening the kiss without second thoughts.

Wonwoo wrapped his hands around Mingyu's neck pulling him closer, tilting his head for a better angle. Mingyu moaned Intl the kiss, gripping Wonwoo's hips harder.

He never thought he'd be able to see Wonwoo like this, dressed up all pretty with ears. The pink looked adorable on him and it made him want to ravish the older right then and there.

“Gyu, you didn't answer my question.” Wonwoo pouted, and if they were in a comic right now, Mingyu would have been literally shooting heart eyes at his boyfriend.

“Babe, you look…” he was speechless, because every word that came into his mind was nothing compared to Wonwoo's beauty. 

Wonwoo giggled under Mingyu's intense gaze and gently pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of Mingyu with his legs on each side of the younger's hip. He leaned in, lips barely brushing against Mingyu's. The younger lifted his head up to capture Wonwoo's lips, before the latter gently pushed him back down on the bed.

Mingyu pouted. He wanted to kiss Wonwoo. He roamed in hands all over Wonwoo's body, from his back to his lithe waist to his soft thighs, his hands brushing against the soft frilly fabric of his thongs, to the curve of his ass, giving his cheeks a squeeze.

He moved his hands back to his waist, slipping his hands underneath his sweater, feeling the soft and supple skin under his touch. Wonwoo leaned in to suck on Mingyu's neck as the latter touched him.

He sucked on the tanned skin, smirking when he heard Mingyu moan when he sucked on a special spot, taking his extra time to form a love bite there. After Wonwoo was satisfied enough with his work, he leaned back, taking the hem of Mingyu's shirt. The younger took the hint and immediately took off his shirt, and Wonwoo outright whined when he saw Mingyu's well toned abs. He traced every crest and trough with delicate fingers. 

“Like what you see?” Mingyu teased.

“Hmm..” Wonwoo hummed. 

“Babe, please..” Mingyu whined, lifting his hips up to meet Wonwoo's, moaning when Wonwoo's bare skin rubbed against the material of his jeans.

“Remove these.” Wonwoo said as he got up. Mingyu didn't want the contact between their skin to be over, so he quickly removed his jeans and boxers in haste, before taking Wonwoo by the wrist and bringing him down on him again.

Both of them hissed as their bare members made contact. Wonwoo started grinding slowly into Mingyu, and the latter could do nothing except grip Wonwoo's hips to keep himself down to earth and not lose control of himself.

“Babe..want you…inside me..” Wonwoo mumbled in between kisses.

“Do I top?” Mingyu asked, a little breathless from the kiss.

“Well, I'll look ridiculous putting my dick inside you in this bunny costume. Plus,” Wonwoo leaned down to kiss Mingyu's nose, “I love the feeling of your dick inside me.”

Mingyu groaned, his mind already picturing sinful images. 

Wonwoo rolled over and flipped their positions so that Mingyu was now above him. Wonwoo took his hand and guided him down, pressing his fingers against his entrance. He softly moaned at the feeling and pushed his hips up gently to hint Mingyu at what he wanted.

Mingyu was literally drooling right now, seeing his boyfriend like this. He immediately caught on what Wonwoo was implying, and removed Wonwoo's hand which was over his, and pinned both of the older's wrists above his head. He pressed the thumb of his free hand against Wonwoo's entrance, eliciting a soft gasp from the male.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?” Wonwoo breathed out.

“I..Seungcheol..”

Wonwoo huffed. “You gotta be kidding me, Gyu.”

“We don't have anything else..”

Wonwoo remained silent for a while before letting out a quiet laugh. “Okay.”

Mingyu smiled back and went out of the room to bring the stupid, but useful gift that Seungcheol oh so generously bought for them. “I never thought we'd use this.”

Mingyu chuckled “Me too.”

Mingyu opened the box and took out the Christmas printed bottle of lube, slicking his fingers evenly with the lube. “It even smells like Christmas.”

Wonwoo got up on his elbows. “You know what Christmas smells like?”

“Well, yeah. It smells…Christmas-y. Never mind, let's just get on with it.”

“Should I remove the ribbon around my neck?” Wonwoo asked, thumbing around the material around his neck.

“No. It makes the moment feel special.” Mingyu smiled.

Wonwoo returned the smile. “Okay.”

Mingyu leaned in to kiss him, sliding down to leave a trail of feathery kisses down Wonwoo's neck, his lips stopping to suck on Wonwoo's nipples, his tongue circling around the pink nubs, loving the breathy moans he got from the older. He travelling further down, kissing Wonwoo's navel. But he was stopped before he could reach Wonwoo's hardness.

“Wait!” Wonwoo exclaimed as he stopped Mingyu by holding his hand.

“Is something wrong, babe?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo shook his head. “No. It's just.. it's your birthday. You should be the one getting pleasured, not me.”

He got up and laid Mingyu on the bed, before travelling down, his head between Mingyu's thighs. 

“I'll make your feel good.” Wonwoo smiled innocently, but it was anything but innocent. 

“Wonwoo- ah! Fuck!” he groaned as Wonwoo engulfed him more than half in his mouth. 

Mingyu bucked his hips, but Wonwoo's hands kept him in place. The older looked at him though lust blown eyes, watching Mingyu's every emotion. 

“Won..ah..” 

Wonwoo relaxed his jaw and hollowed his cheeks, slowly bobbing his head up and down, his fingers touching every region his tongue couldn't reach. He started fiddling with Mingyu's balls, while his tongue continued to work on the younger's huge dick.

“I'm.. I'm gonna cum if you're gonna keep doing that, babe.”

Wonwoo immediately removed his mouth from Mingyu's cock, stroking it till Mingyu came in his hands with a high pitched moan. He licked every last drop, letting the salty liquid pass down his throat.

He quickly climbed up, and kissed Mingyu. “I've still got the lube on my hands.” Mingyu held his hand up.

“Well, use it then.”

Wonwoo lifted his hips so that his ass was in the air, his legs still on each side of Mingyu's waist.

Mingyu slipped his fingers between Wonwoo's thighs, caressing them before shifting his hand and probing his index finger against Wonwoo's hole. Wonwoo gasped as he felt the first finger pass against his ring of muscles.

“Add another one.” Wonwoo breathed out.

“Babe, have you adjuste-”

“Yes. Please, add another finger, please..”

Mingyu hesitantly inserted another finger in. Wonwoo threw his head back, and pushed his ass down onto Mingyu's fingers, trying to get something deeper within him. He wanted Mingyu to wreck him, be rough with him and abuse his special spot. But Mingyu was being too gentle on him.

“Mingyu, please. Another one. Please~” he whined, bouncing lightly.

“Babe-”

“Please..”

Mingyu sighed. He snaked his arm around Wonwoo's waist and brought him down, chest against chest. Wonwoo rested his head against Mingyu's chest, as Mingyu cautiously added the third finger in, slowly pulling them out before pushing in, stretching his walls. 

“Babe, another..” Wonwoo panted.

“Wonwoo-”

“Please, Gyu…please?”

Mingyu sighed. “Only because I love you.”

Wonwoo smiled lazily, and leaned in to cup Mingyu's jaw and kiss him clumsily “I love you too, baby”. 

Wonwoo's back arched when Mingyu added the fourth finger. The stretch was painful, but the pleasure numbed the pain, especially when Mingyu's fingers grazed against his prostate, which almost had him screaming.

“Mingyu please, babe. Enter me.” Wonwoo whined.

Mingyu couldn't help but comply. He gently switched there positions again, not wasting anytime. He picked one of the stupid Christmas printed condoms and rolled them, putting it on his cock.

“My dick looks so stupid..” he mumbled.

Wonwoo laughed. “I think it looks adorable.”

Mingyu gave him a ridiculous look. “Okay fine, it does look a little funny but.”

Mingyu sighed. But he mentally thanked Seungcheol anyway.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For all this. I really appreciate that you did all this.”

Wonwoo smiled. “Welcome. You know that I love you right? And anyways, I think it's quite fun. This whole bunny thing.”

 

“Sooo, you're saying you're ready to do this again?”

“I think I might. But don't push your luck, Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu knew what Wonwoo's ‘I might’ meant, so he excitedly clapped his hands, before diving in, kissing the life out of Wonwoo. 

“Kim Mingyu!”

“Sorry sorry I got carried away.”

“I'm still hard and I think this is yours to take care of.”

“Sure, babe.” Mingyu winked.

He aligned his tip against Wonwoo's hole. “How do you want it?”

“Rough. Please..” Wonwoo breathed out.

“Sure.” Mingyu smiled and leaned down, kissing Wonwoo slowly, before sliding in in one swift motion. Wonwoo gasped against Mingyu's mouth, and the younger swallowed all the moans and whines and mewls coming out of Wonwoo.

“Ah..Mingyu!” Wonwoo moaned as he wrapped his legs around Mingyu's waist and hooked them at the ankles, pushing his heels into Mingyu's back to bring him closer and deeper.

Mingyu increased the pace of his thrusts, and held the back of Wonwoo's thighs to hook them up on his shoulders. Wonwoo's back arched off the bed as he screamed a broken version of Mingyu's name when his cock hit his prostate hard on.

“Ah, fuck!” 

Wonwoo's knuckles had started to turn white from the amount of pressure he was putting in clutching the silk bedsheets. His bunny ears had started to irritate his scalp, but he didn't complain. All for Mingyu.

Mingyu bent down and propped himself on his elbows, bending Wonwoo further. He kissed Wonwoo softly as he continued thrusting inside him, his thrusts now sloppy but neither of them cared.

“I'm.. I'm close, babe.” Mingyu mumbled against Wonwoo's mouth.

“Me too, Gyu. Inside me.. cum inside me..”

Mingyu's forehead was now covered in sweat beads, and Wonwoo was also feeling too hot under his pink sweater. Just a little more. Just a little more and then the pleasure will burst through their veins.

Mingyu came with a cry, his cum filling up Wonwoo, and the sensation triggered Wonwoo's own orgasm, as he came in pearly white stripes.

 

As they lay down, trying to catch their breaths. Mingyu laughed out of nowhere. “That…was amazing.”

Wonwoo joined in too, chuckling as he finally removed those torturing ears and the ribbon around his neck. “That felt good.”

“Hmm..”

Wonwoo lay against Mingyu's strong chest, Mingyu's heartbeat calming him, when he asked, “Did you like your present?”

Mingyu looked at him and smiled, cupping Wonwoo's soft cheeks and kissing him, softly, lovingly.

“Best present ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series has finally ended! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
